


Другая история

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Obscene lexicon, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: После сцены на причале в конце первой главы Видоискателя и неожиданного знакомства Акихито с якудза, его жизнь круто меняется, и следующая встреча с Асами происходит только спустя пять лет.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В задумке Акихито — нитакой и с мозгами, Асами — осваивающий нормальные отношения, а Яширо прекрасен и так! 
> 
> Авторские игрища с таймлайном (постканон для Видоискателя и преканон для Птицы) и возрастом героев: если допустить, что в первой главе Видоискателя (2001 год) Акихито двадцать три, а Яширо в первой главе Птицы (2011 год) — тридцать шесть, то между ними разница в три года.

      — Тебя просто использовали.  
      Ветер с реки треплет волосы и холодит влажные следы, оставленные слезами на щеках. Акихито, сгорбившись на причальном кнехте, закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, чтобы не обернуться назад и не сорваться.  
      — Не знаю, хотел ли он на самом деле нажать на курок, но…   
      Хочется зажать уши. Хочется сорваться с места и рыбкой нырнуть с причала в холодную тёмную воду… Говорят, на дне полно всякого хлама — отличная возможность расшибить себе голову и больше никогда не слышать этот вкрадчивый бархатный голос.  
      — Я вижу, как тебе тяжело.  
      Чужая ладонь опускается на макушку Акихито, её пальцы зарываются в волосы, ерошат их, успокаивающе поглаживают. Это было бы почти приятно, если бы не человек, которому эта ладонь и пальцы принадлежат.  
      И не события трёх предыдущих дней в его обществе, о которых Акихито будет помнить до конца жизни…   
      — О чём ты говоришь?! Ты тоже используешь людей! — и только что хладнокровно стрелял в полицейского, но Акихито вовремя прикусывает язык и не произносит этих слов вслух. Зато заговаривает о другом, о том, что до сих пор мучает, вгоняет в жар и заставляет себя презирать, а собственное тело — ненавидеть:  
      — И насчёт того, что было! Не думай, что можешь повторить, когда захочешь! Я никогда не прощу тебя, слышишь, ублюдок?!!  
      Акихито выкрикивает свои обиду, боль и унижение, облачённые в яростные слова. Ему ужасно хочется пригрозить Асами — чем-то вроде «И когда я тебя достану, ты будешь кормом для собак!», но он опять сдерживается, понимая, что будет выглядеть в чужих глазах глупым сопляком. Сейчас он — мошка, расплющившаяся неприметным пятном на ветровом стекле несущегося на полной скорости дорогого автомобиля. Которую просто сдует встречным потоком воздуха или смахнут одним небрежным движением щётки «дворников».  
      Сначала он должен воскреснуть и стать… кем-нибудь. Кем-нибудь значимым. А слова… слова ничего не стоят.  
       «Если ты хочешь выжить в этом мире, тебе придётся поумнеть. Держи глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть настоящую правду…»  
      Он хорошо усвоит преподанный ему урок.  
      — Возможно, я не буду против вновь оказаться в твоём видоискателе, — ладонь исчезает с макушки, и ухо внезапно обдаёт жарким шёпотом: — Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
      Акихито отшатывается, едва не слетая со своего насеста в воду, и одним прыжком увеличивает расстояние между собой и Асами. Слишком много противоречивых эмоций и ощущений от этого человека, слишком много событий за такое короткое время, слишком много в жизни перевернулось с ног на голову.   
      И, если его снова коснётся эта рука, то Акихито просто не выдержит.   
      Асами хмыкает, оглядывает его с головы до ног и пожимает плечами. Он молча поворачивается спиной и неторопливо удаляется, на ходу щёлкая кремнём зажигалки и выпуская изо рта струйку сигаретного дыма. Акихито отводит взгляд и невольно повторяет его движение, покидая причал в противоположном направлении — разве что не закуривает, хотя теперь не отказался бы от успокаивающего действия табака. Или чего-нибудь покрепче и позабористей.   
      Ведь это так нелегко — начинать новую жизнь.  
  


* * *

  
      — Смотри, куда прёшь!  
      Акихито вскидывает голову, неприязненно оглядывая человека, толкнувшего его плечом в тёмном проулке у входа в какую-то забегаловку. Незнакомец выглядит его ровесником, но гораздо крепче телосложением и явный любитель пускать в ход кулаки при первом удобном случае, поэтому он молча делает два шага в сторону, чтобы просто обойти живое препятствие. Не тут-то было: парень снова заступает Акихито дорогу, демонстративно разминая пальцы:  
      — Чё, борзый сильно? Рамсы совсем попутал?  
      С ним всё ясно: провоцирует на драку — или скучно, или просто слишком агрессивный по жизни. Да вот только ты не на маминого сыночка-ботаника нарвался, недогадливый наш. Последние несколько суток у Акихито выдались излишне… напряжёнными, чтобы просто так уступать уличной шпане, поэтому он с наслаждением угощает задиру отличным хуком справа, чувствуя пузырящуюся где-то под кожей весёлую злость.   
      Их растаскивают довольно быстро; Акихито не пытается вырваться из чужого захвата, заломившего руки за спину, только сплёвывает смешанную с кровью слюну, начинающим заплывать глазом глядя на то, как его противника внезапно от души пинают по рёбрам дорогим итальянским ботинком:  
      — Какого хера ты опять тут устроил, Нанаха-ра?  
      — А чё он…   
      Хрясь! Акихито с вялым интересом наблюдает за избиением, отстранённо думая: на каких же это отморозков его угораздило нарваться? У якудза такие суровые порядки, что без приказа морды бить не положено? Или у главаря принцип «Бей своих, чтоб чужие боялись», и сейчас Акихито достанется так, что три минувших дня ему покажутся приятным уикэндом? При воспоминании о произошедшем в офисе Асами, на него сначала накатывает холодок пережитого ужаса, затем изнутри обдаёт жаром стыда, а потом Акихито трясёт от хохота. Это же надо: выжить в логове извращенца, чтобы бесславно сгинуть от рук уличных бандюков! Акихито, низко опустив голову, давится смехом, перемежающимся всхлипами, не реагируя на чужие возгласы и тычки по рёбрам. Понимая, что не в силах остановиться, даже если сейчас проживает последние секунды своей жизни…   
      В поле его зрения неожиданно возникают уже знакомые ботинки, и Акихито, повинуясь вцепившейся в волосы руке, поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами со светловолосым и бледнокожим, как гайдзин, молодым человеком в светлом костюме с чёрной рубашкой, хозяином шедевра от итальянского обувного бренда. Незнакомец одаривает его странным — одновременно сонным и цепким — взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век и выпускает в лицо струю сигаретного дыма.  
      — Поговорим?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы реплики из манги.


	2. Неожиданная встреча

_Пять лет спустя_

  
      — Это вы называете работой?  
      Асами Рюичи задаёт вопрос негромко, вежливо и спокойно, но у согнувшегося перед ним в поклоне перепуганного насмерть мужчины дрожат и колени, и голос — словно на него только что наорали, брызгая слюной и используя отборнейший мат.   
      — Ас-с-сами-с-сама, п-прошу п-прости-тить…   
      — Меня не интересуют коллажи, которые сделает на коленке любой школьник, впервые открывший фотошоп. Я заказывал другое.  
      Колени у человека, стоящего посреди кабинета хозяина престижного клуба «Шион», невольно подгибаются ещё сильнее. Кажется, эта роскошная обстановка — последнее, что он видит в своей жизни.  
      — Я… я немедленно всё переделаю, Асами-сама! Дайте мне немного времени, и…   
      — Вы меня разочаровали, и больше в ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь. Никакого вознаграждения и возмещения расходов. Киришима!  
      Секретарь бесшумной тенью выступает из полумрака у двери, и в бликах стёкол его очков мерещится что-то настолько зловещее, что несчастный, имевший неосторожность не угодить всемогущему Асами, мешком опускается на дорогой ковёр на полу.  
      — Этот господин уволен. Пусть его выведут из клуба и чтобы я его больше никогда не видел.  
      — Да, Асами-сама.  
      Распластавшийся на ковре человек сжимается в комочек и негромко поскуливает от ужаса, когда по знаку Киришимы появляются двое людей в чёрном. Они без особых церемоний вздёргивают его на ноги и практически выносят за дверь, провожаемые задумчивым янтарным взглядом хозяина кабинета.  
      — Хм… скажи мне, Киришима, почему люди, не оправдавшие моего доверия, всегда ведут себя так, будто за проступок их ждёт погружение в Токийский залив с цементной глыбой на ногах?  
      — Наверное, потому, что иногда так и бывает, Асами-сама.  
      Секретарь с невозмутимым лицом щёлкает зажигалкой у кончика зажатой в зубах босса сигареты и наполняет его опустевший бокал новой порцией виски. Асами с удовольствием отпивает глоток и затягивается, выпуская колечко сизого табачного дыма.   
      — Если бы я так поступал со всеми бездарностями, встречающимися на моём пути, Япония страдала бы от перенаселения немного меньше… Однако наша проблема так и не решена. Мне по-прежнему необходим компромат на одного несговорчивого члена парламентского комитета, а все приглашённые специалисты то ли не могут, то ли не хотят как следует выполнить мой заказ. Мы до сих пор не выяснили, кто сейчас считается лучшим в этой области?  
      Вежливое покашливание заставляет Асами поднять заинтересованный взгляд на секретаря:  
      — Прошу прощения, Асами-сама, но у меня появились данные о таком специалисте, — Киришима замолкает и поправляет очки, что у него означает замешательство. Асами кивком подбадривает подчинённого, и тот продолжает: — Трудность только одна — выход на него возможен исключительно через якудза. Точнее, через вакагаширу Шинсэйкай-гуми, Яширо-сана.  
      Асами приподнимает бровь, ещё раз затягивается сигаретой и делает глоток из бокала, а потом задумчиво хмыкает:   
      — Яширо, вот как… и почему я не удивлён?  
  


* * *

  
      — Благодарю за превосходный ужин. Неплохое местечко, кстати.  
      Яширо небрежным жестом откладывает салфетку на край тарелки, закуривает и благосклонно окидывает взглядом обстановку ресторана. Асами тоже достаёт сигареты, с интересом рассматривая сидящего напротив него человека и который раз удивляясь тому, как личина всеобщей давалки и шута горохового удачно маскирует бульдожью деловую хватку и мозги финансового гения. А Яширо ведь только тридцать один, и если он не сгинет в клановой борьбе за власть и не подцепит СПИД во время своих постельных подвигов, то можно только представить, каких высот он достигнет в зрелом возрасте…   
      По голени внезапно медленно проводят босой ступнёй, и Асами моментально приходит в себя. Не стоит, всё же, забывать, что «всеобщая давалка» — не только личина скандально известного вакагаширы…   
      — Я польщён твоим приглашением, Асами-сан, хотя в последнее время и предпочитаю полицейских с большими… пушками. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что позвал ты меня вовсе не ради секса… не так ли?  
      — Совершенно верно, — Асами не пытается отстраниться или прервать чужое прикосновение, хотя, даже при всей своей нежной любви к БДСМ, считает пристрастия Яширо излишне… как сейчас говорят, хардкорными. — Я бы хотел арендовать у тебя специалиста в одной специфической области. Некоего Хогъёку.  
      Лицо Яширо моментально принимает нечитаемое выражение, а скользящая по голени ступня бесследно пропадает. Он небрежно тушит сигарету в пепельнице и начинает говорить, не отводя своего фирменного полусонного взгляда от лица собеседника:  
      — Не пойми меня неправильно… но Хогъёку не за всякую работу возьмётся. И дело не в деньгах — мне прекрасно известны твои финансовые возможности. Дело в твоей репутации.  
      — Неужели для тебя существуют какие-то проблемы с моей репутацией? — Асами искренне удивляет такая реакция на свою достаточно невинную просьбу: будь на месте Яширо кто-то другой, он мог бы и обидеться — со всеми возможными последствиями. Такое впечатление, что якудза не горит желанием делиться своим уже почти легендарным мастером чёрного пиара, и не знает, какая причина для отказа будет самой убедительной.  
      Может, самого Яширо с Хогъёку связывают вовсе не отношения босса и подчинённого, и он предпочитает полицейских только для отвода глаз и средства добычи информации? А теперь ревнует тайного любовника к потенциальному сопернику? Боги, какая мелодрама… совершенно не в стиле Яширо!..  
      — Иногда ты бываешь похож на того китайского императора, который после изготовления шедевра способен отрубить мастеру руки — чтобы больше такого ни у кого не было, — со вздохом поясняет тот, изумляя Асами всё больше и больше. — Хогъёку… уникален. Добиться высот в своём деле за каких-то жалких пять лет — это тебе не пяткой сморкаться.   
      — Ни тебе, ни твоему умельцу не о чем беспокоиться, Яширо-кун, — перебивает Асами и усмехается: — Если его работы не настолько бездарны, как стихи того, в честь кого он взял этот псевдоним*.  
      — Ну, если мы уже перешли к историческим параллелям, — фыркает Яширо и возвращает собеседнику ухмылку, — то его работы можно сравнить с полководческим талантом… прототипа. Или с успехом того у женщин… у них, кстати, это общее.   
      Асами удивляется уже в третий раз за этот вечер. Не любовники, значит… Хогъёку вообще по девочкам… тем более странно.  
      — Чтобы не быть голословным, — тем временем продолжает Яширо, скучающе двигая по столу пепельницу, — назову пару последних проектов Хогъёку. Скандал с вице-президентом Orient Corporation. Разоблачение топ-менеджера Tokyu Land. Разрушенная карьера депутата от Комэйто**… достаточно, или мне продолжить?  
      — Вполне достаточно.   
      Сказать, что Асами впечатлён — не сказать ничего. Надо же: не самые последние люди в ведущих японских корпорациях и политик из оппозиции… а ведь опубликованные в прессе фотографии выглядели весьма убедительно… но оказались подделкой экстра-класса. Никакому папарацци подобное не снилось…  
      …Светлые всклокоченные волосы, дерзкие серые глаза, пальцы, сжимающие видавший виды фотоаппарат… Асами невольно качает головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания.   
      Он так и не попал ещё раз в видоискатель Такабы Акихито: тот забросил неблагодарное ремесло фоторепортёра и с головой погрузился в мир модельного гламура. Асами был даже немного разочарован, когда пару лет назад приказал разузнать о судьбе случайно ворвавшегося в свою жизнь наглого мальчишки: модельки, глянцевые журналы, вполне богемная жизнь и никакого криминала — скучно до отвращения. А в те три незабываемых дня ему почти казалось, что среди груды уличного сора он нашёл настоящее сокровище — неистовое, страстное, непокорное… показалось, увы…  
      — …Асами? Ой, ты меня слушаешь?  
      — Прошу прощения… задумался немного. Так мы договорились? Назови свои условия.  
      — Условия… условия просты. Первое: анонимность для Хогъёку — после вашей встречи не пытайся выяснить его настоящую личность даже из спортивного интереса. Чем меньше людей о нём знает, тем ему проще работать — а в процессе выяснения о нём узнаешь не только ты, согласен? Второе: если результат его работы тебя чем-то не устроит, решайте эту проблему цивилизованно — не пытайся ему угрожать, как ты иногда любишь. Парень исправно платит нам за крышу и оказывает довольно ценные услуги… по своей специальности. Он под защитой нашей группировки — надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.  
      Асами только кивает в ответ: намёк более чем прозрачен, а начинать войну с Шинсэйкай — тем более, из-за такого ценного человека — ему как-то не с руки.  
      — Есть ещё одно… условие, — теперь чужая ступня под столом упирается в колено Асами, а потом плавно перемещается вдоль бедра к паху. — Я бы не прочь продолжить наш вечер… в более располагающей обстановке. Впрочем, если у тебя другие планы, в обиде не буду.  
      Асами усмехается в ответ на такую же наглую ухмылку на лице человека напротив. Стальные яйца в комплекте с блядской натурой… ядрёный коктейль, на любителя. С этим нэко*** особо не поиграешь… если не играть по его правилам.   
      Всё же, Асами ещё недостаточно выпил этим вечером. Или выпил достаточно, чтобы снова оказаться в одной постели с Яширо.  
      — Почему бы и нет? В «Плазу»?  
      — Да хоть в здешний сортир… но ты предпочитаешь постель с удобствами, выпендрёжник.  
      Асами встаёт из-за стола и, дождавшись своего партнёра на вечер, направляется вместе с ним к выходу из ресторана. За «выпендрёжника» Яширо сегодня останется не доведённым до оргазма минут на двадцать дольше, чем обычно. Впрочем, ему это только нравится: обоим порой не хватает острых ощущений в постели, так что раз в пару месяцев они способны вытерпеть там друг друга.  
      А вот быть постоянными любовниками — нет уж, увольте. Или подайте пистолет и отвернитесь.  
  


* * *

  
      Следующим вечером Хогъёку задерживается с прибытием на назначенную в офисе Шинсэйкай встречу, и Асами, несмотря на всё гостеприимство Яширо, уже близок к тому, чтобы начать выказывать недовольство.   
      Он не любит встречаться на чужой территории — даже если накануне ночью имел её хозяина в разных позах… в прямом смысле этого слова. Он терпеть не может зависеть от других людей — а сейчас именно он заинтересован в предстоящем «проекте» больше Хогъёку. И он не выносит неизвестности и неудовлетворённого любопытства — данное ранее слово пришлось сдержать, и личность загадочного очернителя так и остаётся загадкой.   
      Наконец, Яширо, ненавидящий ожидание не меньше своего гостя, отворачивается от окна своего кабинета, вдоль которого в нетерпении прохаживался последние десять минут:   
      — О, прибыл наконец-то! Ещё один выпендрёжник: вы с ним явно сойдётесь, Асами-сан!  
      Асами не отказывает себе в удовольствии посмотреть на человека, о котором столько слышал, пока тот его не видит, поэтому подходит к окну и смотрит вниз. Хогъёку предпочитает байк, а не машину, но ничего особо выпендрёжного в его железном коне нет: только черный пластик, кожа, хром и почти две сотни лошадиных сил мотора. Сам хозяин байка скрывается в дверях офиса так стремительно, что ничего кроме простого — и тоже чёрного — мотошлема, кожаной куртки и джинсов Асами разглядеть не успевает.  
      Вскоре из-за дверей слышатся весёлые голоса: один принадлежит Нанахаре — бывшему боксёру, а ныне правой руке Яширо — а второй… второй кажется Асами смутно знакомым…  
      — Поосторожней с сумкой, Нана-кун! Мне сегодня работать с этой техникой!   
      — Да знаю я! — беззлобно огрызается Нанахара. — Ничего твоему ноуту не будет! А вот на морду гарантии никакой — тебе не ею работать, поэтому можно бы наш старый разговор и продолжить…   
      Хогъёку в ответ весело смеётся, словно ему не угрожают, а в который раз выдают хорошо знакомую, но не ставшую менее смешной шутку.   
      Оба практически плечом к плечу вваливаются в кабинет Яширо, пихая друг друга локтями, как школьники на переменке. Нанахара замечает гостя и его телохранителей первым, неловко кланяется и осторожно кладёт объёмную сумку на письменный стол Яширо. Его спутник мешкает в дверях, снимая шлем, встряхивает волосами и начинает было здороваться, но замолкает, увидев стоящего у окна Асами.  
      А тот еле удерживается от потрясённого возгласа, встретившись взглядом с серыми глазами Такабы Акихито.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — под этим псевдонимом в юности пописывал хокку Хиджиката. Знатоки поэзии считали его стихи бездарными (наверное, после этого он и сочинил знаменитый Кодекс, в котором за любой проступок только одно наказание — сеппуку. Надеялся на их вступление в Шинсенгуми, XDD)  
> ** — правоцентристская политическая партия Японии  
> *** — если кто-то ещё не в курсе, то «котиками» в Японии называют геев-пассивов.


	3. Призраки прошлого

      Хозяин кабинета первым нарушает повисшее в воздухе молчание:  
      — Только не говорите, что вы уже знакомы, — страдальческим тоном тянет он, — никогда в жизни ещё не был третьим лишним!  
      Такаба быстро берёт себя в руки и улыбается Яширо:  
      — Что ты, Яширо-сан! Ты же тут босс — а они никогда не бывают лишними!  
      Яширо фыркает в ответ, а Асами во все глаза смотрит на Такабу, словно видит его впервые. Немного подрос, значительно возмужал… красив, но уже не как сладкий мальчишка, а как мужчина — неброско. Оказывается, у него замечательная улыбка: ослепительно-модельная и искренняя одновременно, отчего кажется, что в комнате сияет маленькое солнце…   
      Пять лет назад Такаба ему не улыбался. Кричал, стонал, плакал от унижения и бессилия… А если бы тогда его лицо не корчилось гримасами боли или страсти, вызванной наркотиком, если бы он посмотрел в глаза и улыбнулся  _вот так_ , то Асами, боги свидетели, немедленно стащил бы с него проклятую сбрую, выкинул бы прочь все игрушки и все три дня жадно пил бы эту солнечную улыбку досуха, водил бы по ней подушечкой пальца, чтобы запомнить, прикоснуться, впитать…   
      Глупо. Тогда это было совершенно невозможно. Впрочем, как и сейчас.  
      — Поскольку в представлении мы оба не нуждаемся, я бы хотел сразу перейти к делу.  
      Голос Такабы, по-прежнему стоящего в дверях, сух и деловит, лицо ничего не выражает, но глаза… о, эти глаза пылают прежней страстной яростью. Больше всего Асами хочет, чтобы присутствующие в кабинете немедленно оставили их наедине, но мальчишка прав: дело — прежде всего.   
      — Согласен с Такабой-куном, — начинает Асами, но его немедленно перебивают:  
      — Хогъёку, — серые глаза напротив по-прежнему пытаются прожечь в нём дыру, а губы кривятся злой ухмылкой. — Такаба Акихито больше не по этим делам: его профиль — модели для журналов. За ваш заказ, Асами…сан, берётся именно Хогъёку — к нему и обращайтесь.   
      Как интересно… Впрочем, отличная идея: разные грани личности — разные занятия — разные имена, а он не психоаналитик, чтобы искать подвох в подобном раскладе.   
      Они наконец-то усаживаются на диванах друг напротив друга, телохранители Асами и Нанахара остаются стоять каждый возле своего босса, а Яширо устраивается на углу столешницы, задумчиво переводя взгляд со своего гостя на Такабу и обратно. Асами передаёт флешку с материалами по предстоящей работе: досье и немного фотографий будущей жертвы. Такаба — про себя называть его Хогъёку не выходит — принимает из рук Нанахары извлечённый из сумки ноутбук с большим экраном и изучает на нём содержимое флешки. Хмыкает, качает головой, бормочет что-то вроде «На мыльницу это снимали, что ли?», а потом заходит в редактор и начинает колдовать над снимками. Несколько минут в помещении царит тишина, нарушаемая только щелканьем клавиш, а потом ноутбук небрежным движением разворачивают экраном к Асами.   
      Приятно улыбающийся мужчина на исходном фото после коррекции в графическом редакторе превратился в презрительно скривившегося.   
      — Весьма впечатляюще. Мне нужно следующее… — Асами несколькими фразами уточняет, что именно поможет сделать компромат особенно достоверным, а затем интересуется: — Недели на черновой вариант хватит? — и, получив утвердительный кивок, добавляет: — Тогда жду через неделю у себя в офисе, Та…Хогъёку.  
      — Нет, — Такаба смотрит в лицо Асами, и тот готов радоваться тому, что взглядом невозможно убить. — Здесь, или на нейтральной территории. К вам я не поеду — это моё условие.  
      Не забыл. И не простил, как и обещал. Асами пожимает плечами и соглашается: он по-прежнему заинтересованная сторона. Иногда стоит и уступить, чтобы добиться большего.   
      Завоевать такого Такабу гораздо интереснее, чем наивного мальчишку-фотографа пятилетней давности.  
      Уже в дверях, распрощавшись с подозрительно молчаливым Яширо, Асами внезапно поворачивается к пакующему свой ноут Такабе:  
      — Ответь на один вопрос: если бы… Хогъёку получил заказ на меня, ты бы взялся за него?  
      Тот в ответ пристально смотрит в лицо:  
      — С удовольствием. Правда, после сегодняшнего дня уже не возьмусь.  
      Асами удивлённо приподымает бровь:  
      — Вот как? И что же тебя останавливает?  
      Такаба зло щурится, но отвечает — нехотя, сквозь зубы:  
      — Полученный однажды урок. Я не собираюсь повторять свои ошибки.  
      Он отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен. И Асами это пока устраивает.  
  


* * *

  
      Когда за гостями и вышедшим проводить их Нанахарой закрывается дверь, Акихито едва не роняет сумку со своей драгоценной техникой на стол, отходит к стене и со всей силы бьёт в неё кулаком — раз, другой, третий…   
      Сука! Проклятый заносчивый сукин сын!  
      А он все эти пять лет надеялся, что спокойно перенесёт их новую встречу. Что отреагирует на Асами с холодной вежливостью, как на любого другого клиента — а они все, как на подбор, были не самыми приятными людьми. Но нет, стоило тому появиться, как Акихито опять чувствует себя наивным мальчишкой, с которым три дня подряд забавлялись, унижая не столько всеми теми извращениями, сколько отвратительным чувством беспомощности… Су…  
      Занесённую для очередного удара ни в чём не повинной стены руку останавливают, крепко перехватив за запястье.  
      — Ой, не уродуй мне интерьер!  
      Яширо стоит рядом и пытливо вглядывается в лицо Акихито, затем тянет его на диван, суёт в губы сигарету и клацает зажигалкой. Дождавшись, пока тот сделает первую судорожную затяжку, вакагашира Шинсэйкая высовывается за дверь и требует от подчинённых их не беспокоить. Возвращается, чем-то звенит в баре, и Акихито, потянувшись стряхнуть пепел, видит перед собой не только пепельницу, но и бокал с виски.  
      — Не то чтобы я не понимал твоего порыва: мне самому иногда хочется от души дать Асами в морду, — Яширо уже сидит напротив и задумчиво покачивает своим бокалом. — Думаю, такое желание возникает у большинства общавшихся с ним людей. Но твоя реакция… какая-то слишком бурная. Что у вас с ним случилось?  
      Акихито залпом глотает свой виски, морщится и затягивается наполовину истлевшей сигаретой.  
      — Он со мной случился. Трое суток напролёт случался, сукин сын! Мои предпочтения и желания при этом не учитывались.  
      Может, это и глупо — посвящать в подобные тайны якудза, но Яширо в этом отношении — могила. Не проболтается, не будет подкалывать твоей постыдной тайной или использовать её против тебя. Сочувствовать и жалеть, впрочем, тоже не будет.  
      — И почему я не удивлён? — Яширо тоже приканчивает виски и разглядывает бокал с сомнением, словно решает: повторить, или пока достаточно. — Мне не стоило напрягать тебя работой с ним… мой косяк, извини.  
      — Да брось, Яширо-сан! Тебе откуда было знать об… этом? — Акихито пытается улыбнуться, но выходит лишь кривая усмешка. Его собеседник небрежно отмахивается:  
      — Мог бы и догадаться: ведь, как ты говоришь,  _это_  случилось прямо перед нашим знакомством, нэ? 

  
  
_Пять лет назад_

  
      Мальчишка, сцепившийся с Нанахарой, морщится от выдыхаемого в лицо дыма, но молчит. В этом молчании вовсе не глупая бравада или вызов — так ведут себя те, кому нечего бояться. Потому что нечего терять — а терять тому явно больше нечего, Яширо хорошо знает подобных людей. Тех, кто живёт по принципу «не верь, не бойся, не проси», и не будет умолять о пощаде даже перед смертью.   
      Сам такой.  
      Поэтому вместо того, чтобы позволить парням как следует проучить чужака, он приказывает отвести его в закусочную, в которой они зависали до этого, ставит перед ним бутылку «Асахи» и начинает расспрашивать. Тот осторожничает, недоверчиво зыркает из-под высветленной чёлки, но понемногу его удаётся разговорить. Зовут Такаба Акихито, фотограф — фотографий показать, увы, не может, плёнку… отняли — и после упоминаний о плёнке заливается краской и скрипит зубами от злости. Ясненько: влез, куда не следует и получил за это… жиза, однако…  
      Но чем-то неуловимым этот Такаба всё же цепляет. Нет, в плане постели — Яширо такие заморыши как раз не привлекают, ему бы постарше да побрутальнее — а как человек: внутренний стержень в нём виден невооружённым глазом. Такие если любят или ненавидят — то всей душой, и на предательство не способны органически. К тому же, если он ещё и неплохой фотограф…  
      Кажется, теперь очередь Яширо притащить домой бездомного кота…  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что за тобой должок — за подпорченную физиономию Наны-куна?  
      Такаба вздрагивает, но смотрит прямо, без страха:  
      — На счётчик поставите? Только денег у меня всё равно нет. И пока не предвидится.  
      — Отработаешь, — на этот раз реакция более явная: напрягается так, что белеют пальцы, вцепившиеся в пивную бутылку. Кажется, что сейчас Такаба хватит ею о край стола и получившейся «розочкой» начнёт отмахиваться даже от пистолетных пуль… — Да не дёргайся ты так! Отработаешь тем, что умеешь делать: не люблю, знаешь, гвозди микроскопами заколачивать! С тебя снимки — с нас прикрытие, понравится твоя работа — подумаем о постоянном сотрудничестве, уже за наличку.   
      — А если не понравится? — уточняет Такаба, зло прищурившись. Такие гримасы ему не идут, пусть лучше улыбается — его улыбка способна впечатлить любого. Даже та единственная и мимолётная, которую Яширо удалось увидеть пару минут назад в ответ на удачную шутку.  
      — А ты постарайся, чтобы понравилось. Хотя бы из профессиональной гордости. Ну что, договорились?  
      Тот кивает — без тени сомнения или страха — и ещё раз улыбается, и что-то подсказывает Яширо, что сейчас он заключил неплохую сделку. Чувство удовлетворения от неё слегка портит то, как Такаба реагирует на попытку похлопать себя по плечу: отшатывается, словно заточку в бок получил. Странный он всё-таки…  
      Впрочем, Яширо не тот, кто имеет право говорить о чужих странностях.  
  


* * *

  
      — …О чём задумался? Неужели наше знакомство вспоминаешь?  
      Яширо спохватывается и, всё же решившись, наливает себе новую порцию выпивки.  
      — О да, обдумываю новую главу будущих мемуаров: «Моя роль в становлении Хогъёку как специалиста чёрного пиара»! — фыркает он. Такаба фыркает в ответ и прицельным движением отправляет свой бокал к нему через стол — тоже не прочь повторить.   
      — Не спорю: хрена с два я добился бы чего-либо так быстро без твоей поддержки. Хотя пять лет назад думал, что попал из огня да в полымя и не был в восторге от перспективы работать на якудза… — он подхватывает вернувшийся обратно уже полным бокал, отпивает глоток и внимательно смотрит в глаза Яширо: — И я рад, что тогда ты не знал о наших кратковременных… отношениях с Асами.  
      — Брось, Такаба-кун! — Яширо салютует своим бокалом, прежде чем осушить его залпом. — Если ты думаешь, что это знание привело бы тебя и в мою постель, то ошибаешься. От твоего отношения все девчонки в заведениях тащатся: Акихито-сама такой классный, такой внимательный, никогда бедную девушку не обидит… — передразнивает он манерное щебетание хостесс, и Акихито невольно смеётся:  
      — Да понял я, понял! Я не в твоём вкусе… слава богам!   
      — Вооот! Все знают, что я люблю пожёстче, а тебя давно с потрохами сдали, какую ты ванильку в постели разводишь… Вот только… — Яширо подаётся вперёд и коварно усмехается: — Все удивляются, что постоянной бабы у тебя до сих пор нет, хоть к хостесс ты исправно наведываешься — будто только за разрядкой туда ходишь. Всё же зацепил  _он_  тебя тогда, нэ?   
      И по застывшему лицу и потемневшим от ярости глазам Такабы понимает, что угадал.


	4. Планы на будущее

     Яширо ждёт, что Такаба сейчас будет яростно всё отрицать, но тот неожиданно спокойно тянется за своей выпивкой, опустошает стакан одним глотком и криво усмехается:  
      — Да уж, зацепил… Охренеть, как зацепил! Я всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы меня наркотой по уши накачали и… ладно, проехали. Всё, что я помню — чёртову беспомощность, ну, а то, что я… возбудился и даже кончил после всего… сам знаешь, что такое и чисто механически возможно, так сказать, без участия мозга и твоих хотелок.   
      Такаба замолкает и поспешно закуривает — сигарета дрожит в его пальцах. А затем продолжает:  
      — Тогда я одно понял: что для меня быть с мужиком — наказание и унижение. А женщины… не такая уж безопасная у меня работа, и я не хочу, чтобы из-за проделок Хогъёку пострадал кто-нибудь, кто со мной связан. Да и не готов я к постоянным отношениям.  
      Хорошая попытка, но Яширо не проведёшь. Да и врать Такаба совершенно не умеет — отводит глаза, ёрзает по дивану, тянет в себя сигаретный дым, как последний глоток воздуха… Яширо откидывается на спинку дивана и поднимает взгляд к потолку:  
      — Ну да, ну да… — но собеседник его перебивает:  
      — Думай, что хочешь, но Асами меня не интересует. В качестве любовника — тем более.  
      — Дааа? А он неплох, знаешь ли.   
      — Чего? Ты с ним тоже спишь? — Такаба едва не глотает сигарету от удивления.  
      — Я с доброй половиной Синдзюку сплю, — самодовольно замечает Яширо, — но, если у меня будет выбор, я лучше найду кого-нибудь попроще Асами. Предпочитаю сам кому-то мозги ебать во время секса, знаешь ли, — он с наслаждением потягивается, встаёт с дивана и, проходя мимо Такабы, хлопает того по плечу: — Так что не ревнуй, Такаба-кун — он весь твой.   
      — Спасибо, себе оставь!  
      Яширо негромко смеётся: у Такабы до смешного по-детски надутая физиономия, несмотря на прилипший к губе окурок. Он больше не похож на то тощее недоразумение, встреченное пять лет назад, но что-то от того мальчишки осталось в нём до сих пор.   
      Хорошо, что реакция на хлопок по плечу у него уже нормальная.  
      — Схожу отлить, а потом поехали в клуб, окей? Снимешь девочку, расслабишься…   
      — А ты?  
      — А я рядом в уголочке подрочу на вас! — Яширо со смехом уворачивается от неудачной попытки дать ему в ухо: пить Такаба умеет не намного лучше, чем врать. — Ой, шучу я! Я себе мужика там сниму: красивого, безмозглого и со здоровенным елдаком… и чтобы в униформе копа! Оттянемся как следует, чтобы ты с новыми силами поскорее заказ для Асами закончил и забыл о нём.  
      Только вряд ли Такаба забудет: Яширо готов на что угодно спорить. И Асами не из тех, кто надкушенный бутерброд бросает — по его взгляду сегодня всё понятно стало. Зацепили друг друга эти двое, что бы каждый из них не думал.  
      Так что он ещё посмотрит, как у них дальше всё сложится. А может и помочь, если что. Всегда мечтал побыть Купидоном — не всё время же аманодзяку* быть!..  
  


* * *

  
      Возвращаясь из офиса Шинсэйкай, Асами задумчиво смотрит в окно своего лимузина, курит одну сигарету за другой и размышляет о том, как же это он, чёрт возьми, умудрился недооценить Такабу? Как мог подумать, что этот маленький адреналиновый наркоман удовольствуется скучными съёмками для глянцевых журналов? И почему решил, что эта страстная непокорность ему только померещилась?  
      …Стройное тело в чёрных перекрестьях ремней извивается от страсти, стоны ласкают слух, глаза затуманены… Это были отличные три дня, но Асами предпочёл бы, чтобы Такаба был бы с ним в постели — а они технически даже и в постели не были! — добровольно. Чтобы стонал и извивался не под действием стимуляторов, а от того, что именно Асами доводит его до экстаза. Чтобы позволял делать со своим телом всё, что угодно не от страха или под принуждением.   
      И чтобы улыбался только ему, словно его маленькое личное солнце…  
      «Ты ещё будешь моим, Такаба Акихито! Теперь я тебя точно не отпущу — тем более, после того, каким ты стал сейчас!»  
      После прибытия в «Шион», Асами вызывает к себе Киришиму и отдаёт распоряжение: после того, как Хогъёку закончит свою работу, нужно организовать максимальное количество заказов уже для фотографа Такабы Акихито. На лице Киришимы отражается едва заметное неодобрение, но ему всё же есть, что предложить своему боссу:  
      — Нам необходимы новые рекламные снимки «Драцены», Асами-сама. Желательно, с участием моделей — управляющий Судо уже давно просит об этом. И те предложения: портрет для статьи в «Business opportunities», ваша фотосессия в «Кaa magajin» и ещё паре изданий — им достаточно намекнуть, что вы согласны, если снимать будет именно Такаба.   
      — Отличная мысль, Киришима. Дать им понять, что единственное условие — определённый фотограф, и их агенты его уговорят, не захотят упускать возможность… Займись этим.   
      — Да, Асами-сама.  
      Асами кивком отпускает секретаря, открывает ноутбук, находит досье на Такабу и долго вглядывается в снимок на первой странице. В отличие от неброского образа Хогъёку, гламурный фотограф Такаба Акихито предпочитает яркие тряпки и побрякушки на шее и запястьях. Интересно, какая из этих личин ближе к подлинной сути настоящего его?  
      У Асами есть достаточно времени, чтобы узнать всё, и тогда он придумает, как уложить Такабу в свою постель — так, чтобы тот это сделал по собственной воле.   
  


* * *

  
      Следущая встреча с Такабой ака Хогъёку проходит в том же месте и в том же составе. Яширо полирует ногти с самым скучающим видом, Нанахара безуспешно такую же скуку пытается не выказывать, а Такаба… Он небрежно демонстрирует выполненную работу — фотографии хороши настолько, что Асами согласен забрать их и в таком виде. На одной из них видно, как несговорчивый политик направляется в лав-отель в компании слишком юной девушки, едва ли достигшей возраста согласия. Когда Асами делает комплимент навыкам Такабы в монтаже изображений, тот небрежно отмахивается:   
      — Не стоит, это подлинник. Этот господин на самом деле не такой добродетельный, каким хочет казаться.  
      — Кажется, кто-то не забыл своих прежних увлечений? — пытается поддеть его Асами, но Такаба только пожимает плечами:  
      — Правда всегда убийственней клеветы, а безгрешных политиков не бывает. На любого можно добыть компромат… а делать это надёжней самому. Тем более, что меня теперь есть кому прикрыть, — он смотрит прямо в глаза Асами, и от этого горящего затаённой ненавистью взгляда сладко замирает сердце. Милый зверёныш заматерел и вырос в полноценного молодого хищника, но всё ещё не способен тягаться с тем, кого за глаза называют Токийским Тигром.   
      Зато стал куда более привлекательной добычей, чем раньше.  
      — Рад, что ты способен учиться на своих ошибках, Такаба-кун.  
      О, вот именно этой реакции он и добивался: Такаба вскидывает голову, и искры ненависти в его глазах уже полыхают двумя жаркими кострами.  
      — Хогъёку, Асами…сан, — цедит он сквозь зубы, — или вы уже в том возрасте, когда новая информация запоминается… с трудом?  
      Асами слышит гневный выдох своего телохранителя у себя за спиной и предупреждающе поднимает руку. В конце концов, он специально провоцирует мальчишку, поэтому неуместное вмешательство ни к чему. Оно только помешает этой волнующей игре в кошки-мышки.   
      — Прошу прощения, всё не могу привыкнуть, — Асами наслаждается ситуацией и нервозностью Такабы, которую тот пытается заглушить, прикуривая новую сигарету, едва загасив предыдущую — а вот это не очень приятный сюрприз: курение ему не идёт, и хочется отобрать у него пачку и по-отцовски запретить тянуть в рот всякую дрянь…  
      Впрочем, Такаба берёт себя в руки, закрывает ноутбук и сухо сообщает, что готовую работу Асами может забирать уже завтра. После чего надеется, что в его услугах больше нуждаться не будут. Асами хочется снисходительно улыбнуться и потрепать его по волосам: «Да-да, малыш, мечтай!»  
      — Никогда не говори «никогда»! — замечает он самым невинным тоном, но Такаба только кивает на прощание и слишком торопливо покидает кабинет Яширо. Асами чувствует себя боксёром, выигравшим раунд, неспешно прощается с хозяином кабинета и тоже идёт на выход.  
      Приятное чувство победы слегка портит неприятное ощущение от насмешливого взгляда, которым его напоследок одаривает Яширо. Что-то подозревает или хочет затеять свою игру? Чёртов нэко вполне способен спутать его карты, но Асами учтёт это обстоятельство, методично продвигаясь к своей главной цели.   
      Никто и ничто не помешает ему завоевать Такабу Акихито.  
  


* * *

  
      Как это по-детски глупо: спрятаться в туалете, дожидаясь, пока этот самодовольный ублюдок покинет здание Шинсэйкай! Но Акихито сидит на корточках рядом с умывальником и ничего не может с собой поделать: он чувствует себя совершенно раздавленным и опустошённым. Можно сколько угодно корчить из себя крутого специалиста, которому всё похер, но факт остаётся фактом: пяти лет оказалось слишком мало, чтобы противостоять Асами на равных. Результат налицо: Акихито получает очередной болезненный щелчок по самолюбию, а ублюдочный сукин сын снова что-то затевает и чёрта с два оставит его в покое после окончания работы — и к гадалке не ходи. Акихито снова закуривает, хоть и превысил сегодня обычную для себя дневную норму никотина, но на душе слишком паршиво, чтобы думать о возможных печальных последствиях курения. Даже перспектива рака лёгких не так пугает, как навязчивое внимание Асами.   
      Дверь туалета приоткрывается и являет взгляду растрёпанную голову Нанахары.  
      — Ой, босс велел передать, что всё чисто… в смысле, этот тип точно уехал!  
      Акихито благодарно кивает и тушит окурок в раковине.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Но Нанахара не только не исчезает за дверью, но заходит внутрь и подпирает стену рядом с Акихито.  
      — Это… не знаю, что за тёрки у тебя с этим типом… но нужна будет помощь — обращайся! Могу даже ствол подогнать, с пушкой оно как-то спокойнее.  
      — Спасибо, Нана-кун, — искренне улыбается Акихито, — я буду иметь в виду. А что до пушки… у меня нет разрешения на ношение огнестрела, а неприятности с полицией мне ни к чему.  
      — Босса попроси, он всё уладит. Вы же с ним приятели, вроде как.  
      — Скажем так: почти — практически друзья.   
      — Везёт тебе! — завистливо вздыхает Нанахара. — Ни за что бы тогда не подумал, у вас с боссом так сложится. Сначала подозревал, что он на тебя глаз положил, — бывший боксёр подмигивает и тычет локтем в бок Акихито, — а вы внезапно закорешили. Хотя ты и в группировку официально не входишь, тебе можно быть с ним на равных. Да и парень ты неплохой оказался!  
      Акихито негромко смеётся и ответно пихает Нанахару локтем. Говорят, что драка — отличное начало мужской дружбы, и их случай только подтверждает эту мудрость. Хотя с Яширо он всё же сблизился больше, чем с его подручным.   
      Внезапно Нанахара хлопает себя по лбу:  
      — Блин, самое главное не сказал! У босса разговор к тебе есть, но, если ты не в настроении из-за этого типа, то можно позже, вроде как не горит.  
      Акихито немедленно выпрямляется и шагает к двери.  
      — Ладно, могу и сейчас. Спасибо, что сказал.  
      Нанахара пристраивается вслед за ним и снисходительно бормочет что-то вроде «Да не за что». Когда же они переступают порог кабинета, Яширо небрежно машет Акихито, указывая на диван, а Нанахару выставляет обратно за дверь. А потом оборачивается и спрашивает необычным для него серьёзным тоном:  
      — А ты в курсе, что у тебя проблемы, Такаба-кун?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — демон, который толкает человека на самые дурные поступки. Этим словом называет своего босса Нанахара во флешбеке в четвёртом томе манги.


	5. Последствия популярности

      — Если ты о внезапном интересе Асами, то ничего нового ты мне не сообщил, — вздыхает Акихито, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет — бог с ним, здоровым образом жизни, если шансов дожить до старости всё равно маловато.  
      — Кажется, у тебя уже есть поклонники и кроме него, — Яширо протягивает ему зажигалку, глядя по-прежнему серьёзно, и это не может настораживать. — Некто усиленно пытается нарыть инфу о подлинной личности Хогъёку, и Асами отпадает сразу — он прекрасно знает, кто ты. Лучше вспоминай, где успел наследить — постараюсь за тобой прибраться, а надо будет — оядзи-сана* подключу. Но какое-то время Хогъёку стоит залечь на дно.   
      Акихито согласно кивает: да, ситуация не ахти. Своей недолгой, но весьма эффективной деятельностью Хогъёку наверняка нажил не одного врага, и спасибо за своевременный мудрый совет Яширо — создать легенду для работы над разоблачением нечистых на руку политиков и бизнесменов — что помогло ему не засвечиваться все эти годы. Но, к сожалению, ничто не вечно.  
      — Кандидатов в подозреваемые — хоть отбавляй: это может быть любой из фигурантов моих заказов, — Акихито задумчиво барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику. — Хотя и самих заказчиков тоже не стоит исключать.  
      — Вряд ли, — Яширо с сомнением качает головой. — Все они выходят на Хогъёку через меня, а я всегда весьма выразительно намекаю, что ты под защитой нашей группировки. Сомневаюсь, что найдутся отморозки, готовые идти на открытый конфликт со мной… хотя кто знает, может и есть парочка гомофобов… Надеюсь, что это всё же не Хирата-сан.  
      Акихито зябко передёргивает плечами: непосредственный босс Яширо, кумичо Хирата — весьма неприятный человек. Своего зама он терпит с трудом, но, пока тот исправно зарабатывает деньги и не лезет в борьбу за власть в клане, на все его остальные дела готов смотреть сквозь пальцы. Испытать на своей шкуре недовольство этого человека… нет, уж лучше ещё три дня в постели Асами!..  
      Последняя мысль тут же вызывает прилив душного жара к щекам. Проклятье! Тоже мне, приятная альтернатива! Акихито бросает на Яширо быстрый взгляд: не заметил ли? Но тот задумчиво морщит лоб, просчитывая возможные варианты, и не смотрит на собеседника.  
      — В общем, лучше тебе пока не отсвечивать. В офис завтра не приезжай, Нанахара заберёт заказ для Асами и я сам его передам. Займись своей основной работой, а лучше всего — поезжай заграницу, на острова там какие-нибудь тропические. Дам тебе пару надёжных неглупых парней, пусть изображают твоих ассистентов — камеру и штатив за тобой таскают да по сторонам поглядывают. Ствол нужен?  
      — Нана-кун уже предлагал, — Акихито удаётся справиться с неожиданным смущением и поддерживать беседу с прежней непринуждённостью. — Отвечу то же, что и ему: у меня нет разрешения.  
      — Не проблема, — небрежно отмахивается Яширо. — Я сегодня как раз встречаюсь со своим постоянным ёбарем из копов, попрошу его об услуге… между раундами… Вот, держи, — он достает из ящика стола облегчённый вариант девяносто второй «беретты». — Ствол нигде не светился, и, думаю, что ты с ним управишься.   
      Акихито принимает оружие с довольно кислой физиономией: он не в восторге от перспективы использовать его по назначению. Сама стрельба даётся ему легко — по мишени в тире — а вот сможет ли он хладнокровно стрелять в человека…  
      — Спасибо за помощь, — без Яширо он действительно пропал бы. — Буду держать тебя в курсе, если этот неведомый кто-то всё же на меня выйдет.   
      — Ага. А если на тебя выйдет Асами… ну, или зайдёт… в тебя — тоже не забудь рассказать, — Яширо похабно подмигивает. — В подробностях!   
      Акихито кратко предлагает ему прогуляться по всем известному адресу, на что вакагашира Шинсэйкай хохочет и заявляет, что и так очень скоро там окажется. Они дружески прощаются, и один из подручных Яширо тайно отвозит Акихито с подземной стоянки домой — приметный байк Хогъёку уже перемещён на закрытую частную парковку до лучших времён.   
      Придётся какое-то время побыть просто безобидным фотографом. И надеяться, что это вполне возможно — не пересечься с неким могущественным извращённым ублюдком.  
  


* * *

  
      Всё-таки иногда судьбе плевать, насколько ты богат и что в этой жизни можешь, и она рушит твои планы, как порыв воздуха — карточный домик.  
      Асами неприятно удивлён тем, что, приехав забирать работу Хогъёку, встречает в кабинете только Яширо. Тот довольно сухо здоровается и придвигает ноутбук с материалами компромата ближе к гостю, но он не обращает на гаджет внимания и нетерпеливо спрашивает:  
      — Где Такаба?  
      — Хогъёку, — поправляет Яширо, желая то ли его выбесить, то ли передразнить самого Такабу. Напрасно: Асами сейчас не до шуток, и он может наплевать как на последствия ссоры с Шинсэйкай, так и на весьма тесные личные отношения с его вакагаширой.   
      — Какая мне разница, как его называть, где он?   
      — Успокойся, Асами: присядь, выдохни и внимательно меня выслушай, — Яширо и бровью не ведёт в ответ на чужую вспышку, и Асами почти стыдится своей несдержанности, поэтому молча следует совету, закуривает и обращается в слух.  
      — Кто-то настойчиво интересуется личностью Хогъёку, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что дело в желании отблагодарить его корзиной роз и новым банковским счётом, — вакагашира Шинсэйкая непривычно серьёзен и напряжён, как сжатая пружина. — Ты единственный заказчик, который не только знает его в лицо, но и по имени… и, как оказалось, не только.   
      Асами не комментирует неожиданную осведомлённость собеседника, но чувствует себя неприятно этим задетым. Насколько они близки с Такабой, что тот делится с ним такой… интимной информацией? Яширо же продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало:   
      — Поэтому я склонен думать, что ищешь всё-таки не ты — и я не ошибаюсь, верно?  
      — Ты не ошибаешься, — немедленно подтверждает Асами. — Но это всё равно не объясняет странность того факта, что Такаба здесь не присутствует.  
      — Ничего странного не вижу, — возражает Яширо, задумчиво поигрывая зажигалкой. — Хогъёку, можно сказать — мой проект, в который вложено дохрена сил, времени и бабок. Я единственный его контакт для заказчика. Поэтому чем меньше Такаба будет маячить рядом со мной, тем больше шансов, что наш неведомый любопытный друг не сложит два и два и не отождествит его с Хогъёку.  
      Асами остаётся только кивнуть, подтверждая правоту сказанного. Такабе действительно лучше сейчас не светиться в своей второй ипостаси… но планов на него это не изменит. Их придётся разве что подкорректировать… с учётом новых обстоятельств.  
      — Не знаю, что ты там затеваешь, Асами, но надеюсь, ты не доставишь парню больше неприятностей, чем тот способен переварить… тем более, учитывая ваши предыдущие отношения, он не в восторге от твоего внезапного интереса.  
      От этой негромкой фразы веет хорошо замаскированной угрозой, и Асами прищуривается, размышляя о её причинах. Профинансированный проект, говоришь? Или всё же что-то более личное?   
      — А что тебе до моего интереса, Яширо? Я не собираюсь покушаться на твою монополию на услуги Хогъёку… хотя предпочёл бы, чтобы им оказался не Такаба. Он мне интересен — и весьма интересен! — только как…  
      — Постельная игрушка? — перебивает Яширо и презрительно кривится, глядя на Асами в упор. — Проклятье, Асами, ты можешь купить себе любое тело в этом чёртовом городе, которое будет просто счастливо тебе принадлежать и исполнять в постели твои садистские фантазии! Последнее даже я не отказываюсь делать, потому что мне такое нравится! Но нет: тебе нужно непременно нагибать парня, который подобное на дух не переносит!  
      Ужасно хочется спросить, с какой стати Яширо решил, что лучше собеседника знает, чего тот хочет от партнёров в постели, но Асами слишком потрясён внезапной мыслью: Такаба, возможно, действительно запомнил тот трёхдневный марафон исключительно как наказание. И это так сильно отразилось на нём, что он специально рассказал Яширо о своём неудачном опыте, чтобы тот не вздумал соваться со своим обычным непосредственным «Тогда давай просто трахнемся без обязательств?»  
      А может, Яширо был, как всегда, слишком убедительным, и… До Асами доходили слухи, что тот иногда не прочь разнообразить секс участием женщины. Что, если он соблазнил Такабу возможностью делать это втроём? От одной мысли, что этот страстный мальчишка, когда-то извивавшийся в его объятиях, принимал в себя другого, одновременно двигаясь в женщине — или наоборот, неважно! — захотелось рычать диким зверем и крушить всё вокруг: «Он мой!»   
      — Такаба — нечто большее, чем постельная игрушка, Яширо, — ответить получается не сразу, но Асами очень старается говорить своим обычным спокойным тоном. — Он зацепил меня, не скрою… и я добьюсь того, чтобы он изменил своё мнение обо мне.   
      — Хочу за это выпить, — в голосе Яширо звучит неприкрытая ирония. — За то, как ты красиво ухаживаешь, влюбляешь в себя и увозишь возлюбленного в закат по дороге, усыпанной сердцами и лепестками роз… Бля, Асами, да это настолько неправдоподобно, что меня блевать тянет!.. А впрочем, мне похер, — добавляет он с равнодушным видом. — Такаба — взрослый мужик и в состоянии дать тебе в морду, если ты его доведёшь. Валяй, попытайся его соблазнить, но помни только, что он по-прежнему под защитой нашей группировки. Поэтому на этот раз обойдись без похищений и нонкона с игрушками… если он, конечно, сам не проникнется и не попросит об этом — в чём я лично сомневаюсь.  
      — Благодарю за разрешение, — не остаётся в долгу Асами, и его ухмылка больше напоминает оскал. — Если бы я знал тебя хуже, то подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь.  
      — Если бы я знал тебя хуже, то подумал бы о кризисе среднего возраста, — ехидно парирует собеседник. — Но мне, как я уже говорил, похер. А чтобы ты там не сильно фантазировал о наших отношениях с Такабой, скажу вот что: во-первых, друзей не ебут. А во-вторых, он… как свет. И поэтому, когда в тебе нет ничего кроме тьмы, просто быть рядом с таким человеком — уже счастье. А мечтать его тупо выебать — просто желать этот свет загасить. Поэтому я и не собираюсь… и надеюсь, что ты тоже.  
      — Ты прав, — отвечает Асами после паузы — «он как свет…», — я тоже… не хочу его загасить.  
      «Я просто его хочу. Хочу, чтобы он сиял только для меня».  
      — В общем, придержи пока свои желания… пока ситуация не прояснится, — Яширо вновь придвигает ближе ноутбук. — И взгляни ради приличия на свой заказ — зря, что ли, Такаба горбатился всё это время?  
      — Не зря, — качает головой Асами, — я был готов забрать результаты его работы уже вчера. Просто… хотел лишний раз встретиться…  
      — Встретишься в другой раз. И наверняка не раз — не поверю, что у тебя нет гениального плана на этот случай, — Яширо ухмыляется ему уже вполне миролюбиво, и он рад, что до серьёзной ссоры не дошло. — Деньги перечислишь на мой счёт: придётся провести не одну транзакцию, чтобы они попали к Такабе не отслеженными. Комиссионных, так и быть, не возьму: считай, что ты их оплатил уже… и довольно неплохо! — Асами только хмыкает в ответ на подмигивание. — И я полагаю, что наше сотрудничество в постели на этом подошло к концу, нэ?  
      Асами не отвечает, но Яширо и не нуждается в озвученном вслух ответе. Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком — даже если он конченый извращенец, нэко-блядь и подстилка кого-то из верхушки**.  
  


* * *

  
      Акихито предаётся приятному безделью уже неслыханно долго — целых два дня! — когда его телефон внезапно начинают обрывать предложениями о работе. Представители многих изданий, его агентство — всем срочно требуется в качестве фотографа именно Такаба Акихито! Получив последнее предложение о съёмках рекламы клуба, он роняет телефон и истерически хохочет: ну, конечно! «Драцена»! Можно уже представить, какая там его ждёт встреча: цветы, оркестр и красная ковровая дорожка, ведущая прямиком к ногам хозяина заведения, зовут которого… угадайте, как? Правильно, Асами Рюичи!  
      Акихито бредёт к кухонному островку своей небольшой квартиры-студии, жадно пьёт прямо из-под крана и плещет несколько горстей воды в лицо. Нужно быть очень наивным человеком, чтобы мечтать о том, что Асами оставит в покое кого-то, уже побывавшего в его загребущих лапах. Он прекрасно помнит эти горящие взгляды, которыми одаривал его этот старый извращенец… и не сомневается в его намерениях. Вот только бежать от них в надежде спрятаться — глупо и бесполезно.  
      Но Такаба Акихито — не тот, кого когда-либо пугали трудности. Да и по сравнению с таинственным анонимом, с неизвестными намерениями разыскивающим Хогъёку, противостоять вполне прозрачным желаниям Асами — пара пустяков. Похищать Акихито тот уже не будет — не захочет портить отношения с Яширо и Шинсэйкаем, приставать в публичных местах не сможет — главное, не оставаться с ним наедине, а для этого у него будут два телохранителя-ассистента. А самому Акихито глубоко по барабану внимание Асами и спать он с ним не мечтает, верно?  
      «Ты же к хостесс только за разрядкой ходишь. Всё же зацепил  _он_  тебя тогда, нэ?»  
      Акихито трясёт головой, а потом от души отвешивает сам себе пару оплеух — впрочем, на горящих от стыда щеках от них не остаётся даже следов. Вот же Яширо… как ты не вовремя со своей проницательностью, демон-искуситель!  
  
      Акихито никогда и никому — даже под пыткой! — не признается, каких усилий стоит ему в последнее время контролировать голос в постели с женщинами.  
      Он в своё время был очень благодарен Нане-куну, когда тот впервые привёл его в хост-клуб и оставил в компании весело щебечущих девушек. Потом Акихито оказался с одной из них в приватной комнате, где, наконец, смог опять поверить, что секс — классная вещь, когда ты занимаешься ею с приятным тебе человеком и когда сам этого хочешь. И когда всё же имеют не тебя.  
      Потом эти походы в клуб стали постоянными, и Акихито даже стал пользоваться таким бешеным успехом, что его до сих пор не побили только из боязни перед его «крышей». О том, что его первый визит был подстроен и спланирован лично Яширо, он узнал чуть ли не год спустя, но не обиделся, а только испытал благодарность: при всей своей нарочитой извращённости, которую вакагашира Шинсэйкая гордо нёс по жизни как флаг, он всегда безошибочно угадывал, чем можно помочь человеку в его проблеме, о которой даже вслух не скажешь. А Акихито отчаянно нуждался в чисто мужском самоутверждении в постели — больше, чем в элементарной сексуальной разрядке. И хост-клуб оказался более приятным вариантом, чем примитивная дрочка: девушки всегда были ему рады и ничего не требовали — даже соперничали за его внимание — а он доставлял им удовольствие и без лишних обязательств получал его сам.   
      Так продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока они вновь не столкнулись с Асами. Акихито хорошо запомнил свой ужас и замешательство, когда, едва отойдя от оргазма, услышал от своей партнёрши недовольное: «С кем это вы меня путаете, Акихито-сама? Я Арису, а не Асами***!» Он тогда отшутился, а ночью долго не мог уснуть, размышляя, что же это, чёрт побери, было?  
      Ведь не может же он испытывать интерес к мужчине, верно?..  
  
      Акихито выныривает из воспоминаний, последний раз споласкивает лицо, добредает до постели и падает лицом в подушки. Он со своими проблемами как-нибудь справится. А как быть с Асами и своими внезапными чувствами… он тоже подумает. Завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — подчинённые за глаза так называют босса Мисуми из группировки Дошинкай, частью которой является Шинсэйкай (оядзи — уважительное «отец»)  
> ** — этими словами в своё время отрекомендовали Яширо на вопрос Домеки о нём (и тот моментально пришёл к выводу, что босс — самый прекрасный человек! :))) )  
> *** — оказывается, существует такое японское женское имя!


	6. Шаг навстречу и назад

      Начать работать над новым заказом одного богатого самодовольного извращенца Акихито решает всё же с «Драцены», и не зря: встречает, знакомит с обстановкой в заведении и обговаривает с ним тонкости рекламной кампании не лично владелец, а всего лишь управляющий клубом. Можно даже закрыть глаза на то, что холёный красавчик — явно из бывших моделей — разговаривает с ним на грани пренебрежения, свысока оглядывая его простые джинсы и хлопковый пуловер: Акихито сюда работать приехал, а не пыль в глаза пускать и хуями мериться. И тихо радоваться тому, что окончательно попасть в разряд прислуги в глазах управляющего ему не даёт внушительная Toyota Succeed, привёзшая его к дверям клуба, и неприметной внешности парень, сидевший за её рулём, а сейчас стоящий за его плечом с записной книжкой в руках.  
      Яширо держит слово и таки присылает к нему двух «ассистентов», представившихся как Сато и Такахаси: Акихито еле удаётся удержаться от ехидного замечания, что даже обращение «эй, ты!» при таких фамилиях* будет выглядеть более конкретным. Сато выглядит чуть ли не ботаником — невысокий и тщедушный, да ещё и в очках — но Акихито тут же вспоминает, как пару раз видел его в тире, где тот с завязанными глазами легко клал пулю за пулей в подвижную мишень со звуковым сигналом. Такахаси выше ростом и коренаст, и его добродушная физиономия делает его похожим не на якудза, а на деревенского увальня — и не скажешь, что на самом деле этот парень не так прост. Втроём они наскоро обсуждают свою легенду и решают, что Сато больше пойдёт роль кого-то среднего между секретарём и менеджером, а его напарнику достанется обязанность носильщика оборудования.  
      В «Драцену» Акихито берёт только Сато, и тот покорно ходит следом и записывает все замечания и предложения, родившиеся как в голове заказчика, так и высказанные лично им. С управляющим Судо они утверждают кандидатуры девушек-моделей по каталогу из рекламного агентства и договариваются о начале съёмок на послезавтра. Больше ему тут делать нечего, и Акихито покидает клуб, изо всех сил стараясь вести себя так, чтобы это не было похоже на бегство. И совершенно не удивляется, когда уже в машине Сато вполголоса говорит ему:   
      — За нами следят, Такаба-сан. Второе окно слева на третьем этаже.  
      — Я в курсе, — бурчит в ответ Акихито. Он прекрасно знает,  _кто_  этот любопытный, и еле сдерживается от порыва показать средний палец, выставив руку в окно салона.  
      Пережить бы ещё послезавтрашний день… и все оставшиеся, которые будут гораздо тяжелее — работать придётся уже в печальной памяти «Шионе». Но он, слава богам, больше не беспомощный пацан, попавший туда в отключке после удара по голове, да и будет там не один. И пусть Асами не надеется, что он будет лёгкой добычей.  
  
 _В то же время, в кабинете управляющего клубом «Драцена»_  
      — Позвольте показать вам отчет за прошлый вечер, Асами-сама.  
      — Передашь его Киришиме. Должен сказать, Судо, что я недоволен тобой.  
      — Прошу простить. Могу я узнать, в чём я провинился?  
      — Тебя слишком часто видят в обществе Саказаки. Мне всё равно, если вы с ним просто любовники, но если вы что-то замышляете у меня за спиной…   
      — Уверяю Вас, Асами-сама, мы не… мы просто ходим в один спортзал, и иногда он приглашает меня выпить после тренировки. Больше нас ничего не связывает, и мне… нравится совсем другой человек…   
      — Твои предпочтения меня совершенно не касаются, Судо. От тебя требуется только надлежащее выполнение своих обязанностей и преданность. Не разочаровывай меня.  
      — Слушаюсь, Асами-сама! Клянусь, я вас не подведу и…   
      — Очень на это надеюсь. И, Судо…   
      — Да, Асами-сама?   
      — Фотограф, снимающий для рекламы, который приходил сегодня. Мне не понравилось, как ты с ним разговаривал. В следующий раз ты проявишь больше уважения к нему, понятно?  
      — Я… я всё понял, Асами-сама.  
  


* * *

  
      Асами уже не помнит, когда он в последний раз так нетерпеливо ожидал наступления определённого дня. Это больше похоже на нетерпение влюблённого перед свиданием с объектом своей страсти, и Асами неожиданно чувствует что-то вроде замешательства и усилием воли прогоняет из головы даже намёки на мысли о…  
      О том, что Такаба не просто его «зацепил», а словно вогнал острия загнутых крюков прямиком в сердце, и единственное, что может уменьшить боль от них — его тёплая солнечная улыбка.   
      Сегодня Асами непременно постарается её увидеть  
      Такаба приезжает вовремя, и даже не подозревает, что его жадно разглядывают через систему видеонаблюдения. Неизвестно, где был сделан тот снимок из досье, но сегодня мальчишка даже в своей «основной» ипостаси не выглядит, выражаясь любимым словечком Яширо, излишне выпендрёжным. Самое яркое пятно в его облике — желтый свитшот, да и тот наполовину скрыт под жилетом с множеством карманов, любимой униформой фотографов всего мира. Но куда более впечатляет целый арсенал улыбок Такабы: сдержанная — для приторно-вежливого после начальственной выволочки Судо, лукавая — для щебечущего выводка окруживших его моделей, дружеская — для невзрачного парня в очках, приезжавшего с ним прошлый раз, и навьюченного сумками с техникой ещё одного ассистента. И Асами с завистью думает, что согласен даже на первый вариант, лишь бы улыбка предназначалась исключительно ему.  
      Он так увлекается ревнивым разглядыванием девушек вокруг Такабы, что едва не упускает из виду, что спутники фотографа только кажутся безобидными. Сгрузивший свою ношу в холле неуклюжий здоровяк неожиданно двигается с характерной грацией тренированного бойца, а очкарик изучает окружающую обстановку цепким взглядом профессионала, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с шага и не отставая от своего босса.  
      И оба, зайдя в помещение, так и не снимают несочетающиеся с неформальным стилем одежды перчатки, и оба — с левой руки**. И Асами готов поспорить на своё состояние, что под рубашками спины и плечи каждого из них украшают иредзуми***.  
      «Яширо… ну, конечно же! Не отпустил малыша в логово к хищнику одного, без сопровождения!»  
      Можно, конечно, приказать — и охрану, наверняка не безоружную, нейтрализуют и изолируют. Но конфликт с якудза по-прежнему не входит в планы Асами. И пугать свою будущую добычу внезапным нападением тоже не стоит — пусть чувствует себя в безопасности и потихоньку привыкает к его обществу. Тем более, что времени на приручение вполне достаточно.   
      Асами ещё раз смотрит на монитор и невольно улыбается: Такаба и его спутники сейчас до боли напоминают уменьшенные — и, можно сказать, бюджетные! — копии его самого и тандема из Киришимы и Суо. Интересно, случайность ли это?  
      Впрочем, пора уже побыть радушным хозяином и поприветствовать долгожданного и милого сердцу гостя лично.  
  


* * *

  
      Судя по тому, как лебезит сегодня управляющий, за позавчерашнее поведение он явно получил нехилый втык от начальства. И не исключено, что в его лице у Акихито появился новый недоброжелатель, только сейчас на это плевать, потому что все силы стоит направить на удержание собственного лица перед Асами, прибывшего в холл «Драцены» в окружении свиты с настоящей королевской помпой.  
      — Такаба.  
      — Асами.  
      Проклятье, они словно встретились посреди пустынной улочки в дрянном вестерне. Не хватает разве что характерных шляп и гонимого ветром перекати-поля — пушки уж точно у обоих есть.  
      — Рад, что ты согласился на моё предложение.  
      — Удивлён, что ты выбрал именно меня.  
      Обмен репликами, точно выстрелами — и собеседники снова замолкают: Акихито ожидает подвоха, а Асами… ублюдок наверняка просто развлекается!  
      — Я привык выбирать лучшее, — а вот это неожиданно, и Акихито с трудом удерживается от удивлённого бряцания челюстью об пол. — За пять лет твоё мастерство фотографа стало весьма… впечатляющим.  
      — Думаю, что ты преувеличиваешь мои таланты, — от вежливости уже начинает сводить скулы, но он будет держаться до последнего, — но за свою работу мне краснеть не придётся. И я хотел бы уже приступить, если не возражаешь.   
      — Мой клуб в твоём распоряжении. По любому вопросу обращайся к управляющему Судо, он разрешит любые возможные проблемы. Когда захотите сделать перерыв, всей съёмочной группе будет предложен обед… за счёт заведения, разумеется. Полагаюсь на тебя, Такаба.  
      — Вы сама любезность, Асами…сан.  
      Акихито провожает взглядом спину удаляющегося хозяина клуба и не может прийти в себя: это всё, что ли? Асами явился, наговорил обычных двусмысленностей, которые из разряда то ли насмешка, то ли похвала… и решил, что на сегодня достаточно? Ладно, расслабляться не стоит. Да и работа действительно ждёт: раньше сделаешь — раньше освободишься, верно?  
  


* * *

  
      Акихито с головой погружается в привычный процесс съёмок, и только через несколько часов с трудом заставляет себя остановиться и объявить перерыв — иначе рискует быть побитым уставшими от позирования девушками. Тогда даже Сато с Такахаси не смогут его защитить: ведь хорошо известно, что с разъярённой женщиной никакой Асами даже рядом не стоял! Акихито улыбается этому неожиданному сравнению, провожая взглядом шумную компанию в дверях зала, где участников съёмок ожидает обещанный обед. А потом разворачивается, чтобы спрятать камеру в сумку… и едва не роняет её, потому что Асами всё-таки стоит рядом — рядом с ним.  
      — Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, — у Акихито слуховые галлюцинации, или в этом низком бархатном голосе нет ни насмешки, ни безжалостного холода? А глаза — неожиданно красивого янтарного цвета — действительно смотрят без похоти или издёвки, словно Асами любуется чем-то, что раньше было ему недоступно?   
      — Ты и не напугал, — нападение — по-прежнему лучшая защита, и бдительность Акихито и не думает терять. Тем более под таким смущающим взглядом. Он неловко отводит глаза, достаёт сигареты и уже собирается одну прикурить, как перед носом вспыхивает огонёк зажигалки.  
      — Не ожидал, что ты начнёшь курить, — что это, Великий и Ужасный Асами-сама собственноручно прикуривает ему сигарету? Сегодня день чудес, или конец света настанет раньше, чем предсказывали? — Должен сказать, что ты в самом деле повзрослел и изменился, Акихито.  
      — Потому что курю, глушу выпивку и занимаюсь тёмными делишками в компании якудза? Не смеши меня, Асами! — дерзости сами срываются с языка, потому что он ничего не забыл, ничего не простил и Асами назвал его… назвал его по имени?..   
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не поэтому, — Асами закуривает сам и снова задумчиво его рассматривает — и вслед за его взглядом лицо медленно заливает краска. — Ты добился определённой известности в выбранной профессии, хотя не бросил разоблачать продажных и нечистых на руку людей. Ты стал осторожнее, хотя всё равно занимаешься опасными делами. Ты перестал вестись на подначивание, хотя по-прежнему не можешь сдержать свой острый язык. И… знаю, что тебе это не понравится… но внешне ты тоже уже не тот мальчишка, каким был пять лет назад.  
      Акихито судорожно затягивается и от всей души надеется, что его щёки ещё достаточно горячи, чтобы следующую сигарету можно было прикурить уже от них.  
      — Не знаю, насколько ты искренен, Асами, и чего этим всем добиваешься… — ура, голос всё ещё не дрожит и звучит вполне спокойно! — Хотя нет, твои желания явно не изменились, верно? И на самом деле тебе плевать сейчас на мой профессиональный рост и всё прочее, а пригласил ты меня… чтобы продолжить то, что начал пять лет назад…   
      Акихито оглядывается по сторонам, обнаруживает пепельницу на ближайшем столике и тщательно и неторопливо тушит в ней окурок — словно ему сейчас угрожают всевозможные кары за нарушение противопожарной безопасности. Он предпочёл бы сейчас быть оштрафованным и даже арестованным, только бы находиться подальше от проклятого Асами и смятения в собственной душе.  
      — Я всё ещё ничего не забыл, Асами. Моё отношение к тебе не изменилось. И я не собираюсь больше поднимать эту тему в разговорах. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я был в состоянии закончить чёртовы съёмки, то тебе тоже лучше к ней не возвращаться — иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
      Всё, наконец он делает это — высказывает вслух то, что до сих пор огнём жжёт изнутри, где-то под рёбрами. Теперь станет легче, верно? Теперь можно расслабиться и забыть, что даже в объятиях девушки всё равно стонешь его имя…  
      Проклятье, проклятье, про…  
      Асами, молча выслушивающий весь этот очень взрослый лепет, шагает к нему и знакомым движением кладёт руку на голову, ерошит волосы, зарывается пальцами, гладит — тоже молча. И смотрит тем самым странным взглядом человека, всю жизнь искавшего сокровища по всем экзотическим странам, а нашедшего их на чердаке собственного дома. Акихито же чувствует странное оцепенение — словно транквилизатор вкололи — и не может пошевелиться, скинуть эту проклятую руку, отстраниться… Сил хватает на то, чтобы прошептать-прорычать, с трудом шевеля губами:   
      — Пре…кра…ти…  
      Асами и не думает останавливаться, но всё же прекращает и замирает, заслышав характерный щелчок взведённого курка и позволяя Акихито шагнуть назад, к возникшим за спиной подобно призракам «ассистентам». Такахаси быстрым движением профессионального телохранителя закрывает его своей массивной фигурой, а Сато, не вынимая правой руки из характерно оттопырившегося кармана, негромко произносит:  
      — Приношу свои извинения, Асами-сан. Я не хочу угрожать вам, но прошу больше не прикасаться к Такабе-сану, если он просит этого не делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — это самые распространённые японские фамилии  
> ** — у якудза есть обычай, предписывающий за за серьёзный проступок отрубать себе фалангу мизинца (в качестве извинения). Поэтому, когда такие люди хотят скрыть свою принадлежность к японской организованной преступности, они стараются это характерное увечье не демонстрировать  
> *** — цветные татуировки большой площади подчёркивают статус члена группировки и иногда несут в себе информацию о характере и предпочтениях владельца.


	7. Перемены не к добру

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то из читателей так обрадовался появлению в сюжете Судо, что тот нахально отвоевал себе немного экранного времени… Мои персонажи часто творят, что хотят, не считаясь с моими первоначальными замыслами! (/_-)

      Да, таких проколов с ним не случалось уже давненько. Больше всего Асами хочется рассмеяться: красиво его уделывает невысокий щуплый очкарик! Даже если сейчас сюда вломится служба безопасности клуба или его личная охрана и застрелит этого человека, тот успеет спустить курок и снести ему выстрелом полчерепа — позиция для стрельбы выбрана идеально.   
      Как жаль, что такие специалисты работают не на него…  
      — Тем не менее, ты именно угрожаешь… Я понимаю, что у тебя приказ защищать Такабу, но теперь представь такое развитие ситуации: ты убиваешь меня, моя охрана в ответ — вас троих. Такабу ты не уберёг, твоя группировка теряет лицо… Яширо вряд ли обрадует такой расклад, не так ли?  
      — Вы правы, Асами-сан, — очкарик по-прежнему само спокойствие, — ситуация патовая.  
      — Да прекратите уже! — Такаба выныривает из-за спины молчаливого здоровяка и становится между своим защитником и Асами. — Сейчас сюда в самом деле секьюрити набегут, а нам ни к чему шум и лишнее внимание, — он небрежно машет в сторону зала, где сейчас обедает та часть съёмочной группы, которая не знает об истинном положении дел.   
      — Как скажете, — рука моментально выныривает из кармана, но взгляд очкарика-якудза по-прежнему внимательный и цепкий. — Если вы уверены, что этот человек…   
      — Этот человек — всё ещё хозяин клуба, и угрожать ему невежливо — даже если он сам… не совсем вежлив с гостями.  
       Асами удивлённо приподнимает бровь: мальчишка действительно вырос. Быстро приходит в себя, правильно оценивает ситуацию… тонко острит. Вот только его реакция на прикосновения… несколько пугающая.  
      Неужели пять лет назад он не оставил себе возможности всё исправить?  
      — Думаю, Асами-сан не желал мне навредить, а я… просто слегка нервничаю из-за того, что меня кто-то ищет, — Такаба уже без тени страха и смущения смотрит в глаза Асами, словно просит себе подыграть. — Думаю, вам с Такахаси стоит пойти пообедать, Сато, а мы ещё должны уладить пару вопросов… не так ли Асами…сан?  
      — Совершенно верно, Такаба…кун, — Асами с трудом заставляет себя не пялиться на него столь откровенно и переводит взгляд на очкарика-Сато: — Ты можешь не беспокоиться о своём боссе: пока он на моей территории — он в безопасности, Сато-кун. И передай мои комплименты Яширо: я в восторге от его умения подбирать людей. Полагаю, что менять… место работы… у тебя пока нет желания?   
      В ответ Сато демонстративно снимает перчатку и неторопливо почёсывает культю левого мизинца.   
      — У меня нет ни желания, ни возможности, Асами-сан. И даже вы не можете предложить что-либо, что изменит моё мнение.  
      — Понимаю, — Асами даже чувствует разочарование, но парень прав: из якудза ему просто так не уйти.   
      Топот множества ног заставляет инстинктивно развернуться к дверям и принять как можно более расслабленную позу. Поэтому ворвавшиеся в комнату охранники видят только невозмутимо курящего босса, фотографа, который возится с кофром от камеры, и двух его ассистентов, смирно стоящих в стороночке. Эта мирная картина, совершенно не похожая на только что увиденное на мониторе видеонаблюдения, заставляет парней растеряться. Асами даже слегка сочувствует своим сотрудникам, но спуску им давать не собирается:   
      — Если бы на меня действительно покушались, вы бы как раз успели к выносу трупа. Теперь мне интересно, с какой скоростью служба безопасности реагирует на беспорядки в клубе.  
      — Асами-сама… — начинает оправдания старший, но его холодно прерывают:  
      — Все вон. С начальником охраны я поговорю позже.  
      Охранники ретируются, неразборчиво бормоча извинения, а немного погодя «ассистенты» Такабы, вразнобой произнеся: «Просим извинить», тоже покидают помещение.  
  


* * *

  
      Асами провожает взглядом Сато и его молчаливого напарника и оборачивается к Такабе. Тот укладывает камеру, стараясь не выдавать своё волнение и унять дрожь в руках, но получается так себе. Хочется наплевать на всё случившееся и обнять его со спины, прикоснуться губами к светлому затылку, зашептать что-нибудь успокаивающе-неважное…   
      Но Асами тоже умеет учиться на собственных ошибках.  
      — Такаба…  
      — Только не говори ничего! — Такаба оборачивается и зло сверкает глазами. — Я всё уже сказал… а сейчас… я просто не хотел, чтобы вы с Яширо начали воевать из-за меня, как из-за… как там звали ту древнюю гайдзинку*… Проклятье, вот сморозил-то! — он хрипло смеётся и отворачивается. — Ну вот… нервы ни к чёрту, а я ещё хотел пару часиков сегодня поработать… Пойду-ка лучше воздухом поды…  
      — Акихито, — его плечи вздрагивают так, словно он услышал смертельную угрозу, а не личное имя. — То, что я сказал человеку Яширо — чистая правда: пока ты на моей территории, ты в безопасности… в том числе и от меня. Я сожалею, что слишком сурово наказал мальчишку-папарацци пять лет назад. Просить прощения, как я понимаю, нет смысла, поэтому позволь в качестве извинения помочь тебе… с твоей проблемой.   
      — Которой из? — бесцветно отзывается Такаба, по-прежнему отвернувшись. Асами опять изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не повторить свой недавний порыв и не коснуться успокаивающим жестом растрёпанных светлых волос.  
      — Некоего поэта из Тама. Яширо рассказал, что кто-то настойчиво его разыскивает… ты же не думаешь, что…  
      — …это ты? Нет, конечно: зачем искать того, чьи личность и местонахождение тебе хорошо известны? — Асами слышится ирония в чужом голосе. — Я всё-таки выйду на воздух, подумаю, приду в себя… Я ведь должен закончить сегодняшнюю работу, не так ли?  
      — Ты не будешь обедать? Я хотел предложить тебе составить мне компанию.  
       Такаба, направившийся было к выходу, оборачивается, качая головой, а потом… Асами вынужден замереть и затаить дыхание, потому что видит на его лице долгожданную искреннюю улыбку:  
      — Рад слышать, что ты… жалеешь о том, что тогда случилось… Мальчишка-папарацци был тем ещё засранцем, но наказание было слишком… — он передёргивает плечами, но продолжает: — И спасибо, то предлагаешь помощь… и компанию за обедом. Но у меня что-то нет аппетита, прости.  
      Асами глядит ему вслед и чувствует, как внутри приятно теплеет, словно от пары глотков подогретого сакэ в зимнюю стужу. «Боги… он всё-таки мне улыбнулся…»   
      И не замечает, как из противоположной двери за ним наблюдают потемневшие глаза управляющего «Драценой».  
  


* * *

  
      Стоя под навесом над входом в клуб, Акихито рассеянно смотрит на проезжавшие мимо машины и безуспешно пытается разобраться в себе.   
      Что, чёрт возьми, с ним творится? Все последние пять лет, когда он вспоминал об Асами — а случалось это не так часто, правда! — всё было очень просто: богатый и влиятельный ублюдок поглумился над глупым мальчишкой, сунувшим нос не в свои дела. Акихито даже согласен с тем, что урок был… своевременным — неизвестно, чем бы закончилась его карьера репортёра, действующего на свой страх и риск против сильных мира сего. Но почему сейчас он испытывает не только отвращение, но и… проклятье, он даже названия подобрать не может своим чувствам! Асами ведь не изменился, верно? Он же не может вдруг взять и раскаяться в содеянном, словно в гайдзинской рождественской сказке? Тогда почему он сказал, что жалеет? И эти его взгляды… уж лучше бы он просто опять издевался — словесно — или попытался прикоснуться… не так, как только что, а…  
      «Бля, тебе пора заканчивать с осветлением волос, Такаба Акихито! Ты уже мысли в кучку собрать не можешь и тупишь, как блондинка из анекдотов!»  
      Акихито вздыхает и лезет в карман за сигаретами, а потом спохватывается — нельзя же курить на улице у входа в клуб! Он уже заходит внутрь, пересекает холл и сворачивает было к дверям помещения, в котором только что работал, как вдруг кто-то крепко хватает его за локоть и куда-то тащит. Акихито выворачивается из захвата — спасибо Нане-куну за уроки! — и собирается от души врезать неизвестному, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить накопившийся сегодня негатив, — и узнаёт управляющего «Драценой».   
      — Судо-сан? Что слу…  
      — Что у тебя с Асами-сама? — сейчас Судо с трудом можно назвать красивым, так перекосила его лицо гримаса ненависти и отчаяния. Он что… ревнует? Ревнует его к Асами? Вот это поворот! Акихито с удовольствием посмеялся бы над комичностью ситуации, но сегодня он слишком устал от сильных эмоций.   
      — С Асами…сама у меня работа: реклама здесь и пара фотосессий для журналов. А вообще-то… какого чёрта?  
      — Я видел… видел, как он на тебя смотрит! И как вы разговаривали, слышал! И он велел проявлять к тебе… уважение! — последние слова Судо едва не шипит и снова пытается вцепиться в Акихито, но того уже всё достало.   
      — Так почему бы тебе, ради разнообразия, не послушаться приказа своего хозяина и не проявить это грёбанное уважение? — рычит он, выкручивая тянущуюся к нему руку ещё одним приёмом от Нанахары-сенсея. — Вы все задрали — нервы мне сегодня трепать! И я после этого всего ещё должен вам отснять красивые фотки, чтобы народ, увидев их, ломанулся в ваше долбаное заведение?   
      — Ты… — побелевшие губы управляющего трясутся от ярости. — Я… тебе…   
      — Будешь мне угрожать? — спрашивает Акихито устало — вспышка гнева выпустила пар из бурлящего котла его эмоций, и теперь на него накатывает апатия. — Валяй, угрожай. Не люблю этим хвастаться, но… можешь попытаться наехать на человека, у которого крыша в якудза. Только, поверь: есть куда более легкие и приятные способы самоубиться.  
      Он отпускает Судо и поворачивается к нему спиной, бросая через плечо:  
      — А насчёт твоих чувств к Асами… прими мои соболезнования. Я на твоём месте, будь у меня возможность выбора, предпочёл бы кого угодно, кроме него… Но вкусы у всех разные, понимаю…  
      Акихито скрывается за дверью, оставляя управляющего в холле. Он не видит его лица, но представляет, какая жгучая ненависть на нём сейчас написана. Кажется, всё же одним врагом у него сегодня стало больше…  
  
_Некоторое время спустя, кабинет управляющего клубом «Драцена»_  
      — Саказаки?.. Да, я помню, что не стоит тебе звонить с личного телефона… В моём кабинете нет прослушки, я уверен… А теперь, во имя всех богов, заткнись и выслушай, что я тебе скажу — у меня мало времени и Асами-сама в клубе… Нет, я не о нём. Помнишь, ты говорил, что твои клиенты разыскивают ушлого фотографа, который под крышей какой-то группировки занимается чёрным пиаром? Я не совсем уверен, но, кажется, я знаю, кто это… Да, если он работает под прикрытием, то в обычной жизни он должен быть безобидным и с криминалом не связанным, так? Так передай им, что, возможно, им нужен некий Такаба Акихито…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Акихито, её звали Елена Троянская! :)


	8. Опять двад... проблемы

      Акихито с трудом доводит съёмочный день до конца, понимая, что если не завершить работу в клубе сегодня, то придётся ехать сюда ещё раз. Ни Асами, ни управляющий больше не попадаются ему на глаза, и он безумно рад этому обстоятельству: завтра он спокойно отсмотрит отснятый материал, подкорректирует и отретуширует все погрешности, сдаст работу заказчику из рекламного агентства и возьмёт тайм-аут. Хотя бы на пару дней — привести растрёпанные чувства в порядок, а там побыстрее разделаться с остальными заказами от Асами и больше его не видеть. Желательно — никогда.  
       _Никогда не говори «никогда»_.  
      Акихито решительно трясёт головой, прогоняя воспоминания о низком бархатном голосе, достойном демона-искусителя… Кажется, просто отсидеться дома — не вариант: невольные мысли только усилят чёртов раздрай в душе. Нужно срочно придумать такое занятие, которое не оставит возможности предаваться дурацкой рефлексии. Но для начала неплохо бы узнать новости.   
      Приходится ждать не один гудок, пока трубка мобильного не отзывается ленивым: «Дааа?»  
      — Не отвлекаю?  
      — Не-а… секса, кроме как в мозг — от Хираты-сана — всё равно не предвидится, — Яширо на том конце связи зевает так, что рискует вывихнуть челюсть. — Как мои парни, помогли немного?   
      — Ага, Асами уже мечтает переманить твоего Сато… слушай, это действительно их настоящие фамилии?   
      — Будешь смеяться, но да — типа настолько обычные парни, что… Пофиг, ведь ты звонишь не за этим, не так ли?   
      — Да. Есть какая-нибудь… информация?  
      — Нет, хотя мои люди землю носами роют, но найти этого любопытного всё никак не могут. И ещё недавно какой-то аноним пытался заказать услуги Хогъёку… Я сказал, что работаю только со знакомыми или рекомендованными мне людьми, а если какой-то хрен с горы не хочет раскрывать инкогнито, то пусть ищет специалистов в другом месте.  
      — Думаешь, что?..  
      — Такаба, пофиг, что я там думаю, — нетерпеливо обрывает Акихито собеседник. — Ты какое-то время не заявляешься в мой офис, а тихонько фоткаешь девок и котиков. Тебя сопровождают люди, у которых не написано на лбу метровыми буквами «Мы из якудза», но которые смогут тебя защитить — иначе ещё одним суставом мизинца не отделаются. Как только появляются новости, я тут же звоню тебе — даже если у меня внезапно включится блядорежим и мне срочно понадобится вызов тела для траха, а не разговоры с тобой. Поэтому постарайся никуда не встрять и… если Асами предложит помощь — не отказывайся. Он не последний человек в Японии, и способен на многое. И я не о его впечатляющих постельных умениях, если что.   
      Акихито с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не послать вакагаширу Шинсэйкая подальше. Отвлечься от мыслей об Асами, да?   
      — Он уже предложил. Теперь дело в том, чего он захочет в обмен за свою помощь — я не верю в его бескорыстные порывы, знаешь ли.  
      — Это твоё дело, Такаба. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Асами не горит желанием повторять свои подвиги пятилетней давности — поэтому в  _этом_  плане тебе бояться нечего. Можешь мне не верить, но ты знаешь, что я никогда не ошибаюсь в людях.  
      — Я знаю. И спасибо, что всё еще возишься со мной.  
      — Да не вопрос. Хогъёку принёс мне неплохой доход… да и должен у меня быть хоть один приятель не в якудза, кроме Каге! Но всё-таки будь осторожен. Пушка при тебе?  
      — Конечно! — он хлопает себя по внутреннему карману куртки, но спохватывается: собеседник же не видит его жеста. — Тогда до связи!  
      — Лааадно!  
      Акихито даёт «отбой» и идёт к выходу — Сато и Такахаси уже ждут его в машине. По дороге его внезапно осеняет мысль, от которой он едва не хохочет в голос: Яширо предложил ему «фоткать девок и котиков». Если учесть, что ближайшее время главным героем его фотосессий будет Асами… то в какую категорию стоит занести его — котиков или девок? Воображение тотчас рисует ему картинку с участием кружевных стрингов, нэко-ушек и розового боа — так сказать, два в одном! — и Акихито чуть ли не сгибается пополам, давясь смехом, а затем вздрагивает от внезапного визга тормозов.   
  


* * *

  
      Обычно он редко обращает на подобное внимание, но, когда у входа в клуб раздаётся странный шум, первое, что замечает Асами — удовлетворённо-кровожадную улыбку на лице управляющего Судо. Он делает себе мысленную пометку разобраться в причинах странного поведения подчинённого, а сам недовольно спрашивает:   
      — В чём там дело?  
      Один из охранников, провинившихся в инциденте с «ассистентами» Такабы и ждущих выволочки в кабинете управляющего, с готовностью выступает вперёд:   
      — Позвольте, я узнаю, Асами-сама?  
      Асами уже думает разрешающе кивнуть, когда звонит его мобильный. Начальник службы безопасности.  
      — Асами-сама? Возле клуба неизвестный Nissan Mistral, предположительно, чёрного цвета, номера разглядеть не удалось — заляпаны грязью, попытался сбить фотографа Такабу Акихито, который шёл к своей машине. Какие ваши распоряжения?  
      — Такаба не пострадал? — боги, как тяжело усидеть на месте вместо того, чтобы мчаться на улицу и убедиться собственными глазами, что всё обошлось, что он в порядке — прикоснуться, сгрести в объятия и больше никогда не отпускать…  
      — Нет, Асами-сама: он вовремя отскочил, а его… ассистент втолкнул его в салон. Машина с неизвестными, к сожалению, скрылась, и…  
      — Проверьте записи с уличных камер наблюдения. Такабу и его ассистентов пригласите сюда: под словом «пригласите» я имел в виду «пригласите максимально вежливо и ни в коем случае не применяйте силу».   
      — Но… они уже тоже отъехали, Асами-сама! Их остановить?  
      Асами скрипит зубами, но вовремя берёт себя в руки.  
      — Пошлите людей следом. Держаться на расстоянии и следить, если нападение повторится — вмешаться. Немедленно!  
      — Да, Асами-сама!  
      Ни в чём не повинный телефон летит на заваленный бумагами стол — проклятье! Ему стоит быть сдержаннее перед персоналом… впрочем, неважно. Сейчас проанализировать всю информацию о случившемся, найти чёртов Nissan — желательно, вместе с людьми, которые в нём находились, — и убедиться, что Такаба в безопасности. Асами обводит глазами всех присутствующих и замечает, что выражение торжества на лице Судо сменилось растерянностью. Кажется, стоит заняться странными сменами настроения управляющего клубом. Немного позже.   
      — Все пока могут быть свободны, и ты тоже Судо-кун. Передайте начальнику службы безопасности, что я жду записи и свидетелей происшествия. Я задержусь до выяснения всех обстоятельств.  
      Охранники семенят на выход, с трудом скрывая облегчение — наказание пока откладывается. Судо, теперь смертельно побледневший, несколько секунд медлит, но тоже покидает помещение, и Асами остаётся только в компании Киришимы.  
      — Киришима, — верный секретарь щёлкает зажигалкой ровно в тот момент, когда он подносит к губам сигарету. — Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь… но не кажется ли поведение Судо-куна немного странным?  
      — Боюсь, вы не ошибаетесь, Асами-сама, — Киришима задумчиво поправляет очки. — Он выглядел разочарованным, когда узнал, что Такаба не пострадал. И кроме этого, днём… после вашей стычки с людьми из якудза, которые изображают ассистентов Такабы… Он столкнулся с Такабой в холле и они повздорили. Я уже увидел запись этого момента — к сожалению, без звука мало что ясно, но похоже на то, что Судо в чём-то обвинил Такабу, а когда тот от него отделался, ушёл в свой кабинет и с кем-то долго говорил по телефону.  
      — Немедленно достать расшифровку разговоров с телефона Судо за сегодня, — наконец-то Асами кажется, что появился кончик нитки в спутанном клубке событий вокруг фотографа. — За самим Судо внимательно следить, но чтобы он не заподозрил. Его телефон, квартиру и машину поставить на прослушивание. Выяснять личности всех, с кем он контактирует. И если эта неблагодарная тварь вздумает укусить руку, кормящую её… — Асами весьма красноречиво замолкает, но секретарю не нужны подробные уточнения.  
      — Не беспокойтесь, Асами-сама, всё будет сделано.  
      Асами кивает и выпускает струю сигаретного дыма, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Из-за чего Судо сцепился с Такабой? Из личной неприязни, или выполняя чей-то приказ? Если это связано с тем неизвестным, разыскивающим Хогъёку… как этому человеку так быстро удалось установить его личность, сотрудничество с Асами и найти возможность подобраться так близко, подкупив управляющего? Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов… но Асами знает, у кого, как и что спрашивать.  
      Например, сейчас стоит у кое-кого спросить, как он…  
  


* * *

  
      Телефонный звонок застаёт Акихито врасплох.   
      Он никак не может успокоиться после своего воистину чудесного спасения: хорошо, что у него с детства молниеносная реакция! Только вот спустя некоторое время, уже в машине, которая повинуясь рукам молчаливого Такахаси, петляет по вечерним улицам, чтобы оторваться от возможной слежки, его накрывает, и не помогает уже пятая выкуренная сигарета. Акихито некоторое время просто тупо смотрит на незнакомый номер на экране разрывающегося от звонков мобильника, а потом всё же отвечает:   
      — Да?  
      — Ты в порядке, Акихито?  
      Сегодня точно — день чудес, или пятьдесят оттенков эмоций Асами! Теперь в его голосе неприкрытое волнение и забота.  
      И он опять называет его личным именем…  
      — Да, — собственный голос кажется хриплым карканьем. — Тебе не обязательно волноваться… обо мне. Фотографии будут готовы в срок.   
      — К чёрту фотографии! — теперь Асами раздражён и нетерпелив, и это так привычно, что действует почти успокаивающе. — Я должен задать тебе вопрос, возможно, личный, но это важно. Что именно произошло сегодня между тобой и Судо?  
      Первая реакция — острое желание заорать: «Не твоё дело, ублюдок!», «Достали уже со своими выяснениями отношений!» или «Да осчастливь ты этого уёбка и трахни, наконец!» Но потом приходит мысль: Асами кто угодно, но не дурак, и без веской причины не станет лезть с неуместными расспросами к человеку, только что пережившему неудачное покушение.   
      — Если ты ещё не заметил, твой подчинённый втрескался в тебя по уши и ревнует, — Акихито даже наслаждается ситуацией, представив, как вытягивается от удивления лицо человека на том конце связи: Асами не из тех, кто позволит себе заметить ненужные ему чужие чувства. — И мы слегка на этой почве повздорили, хотя я и пытался донести до него, что мне нет до тебя дела.  
      Голос в трубке какое-то время молчит, вынуждая уже злорадно думать, что самодовольный ублюдок расстроен его почти признанием «Нафиг ты мне сдался», но это оказывается ошибкой:   
      — Тогда это многое объясняет, — спокойно отвечает Асами. — Я уже опасался, что он связан с теми, кто ищет Хогъёку, а всё гораздо проще. Приношу свои извинения за недостойное поведение своего сотрудника, он понесёт за него соответствующее наказание. И, кстати… если вдруг заметите, что за вами следует BMW, — он называет номер машины, — то не стоит волноваться: это мои люди приглядывают за тобой. Можешь не слишком торопиться с фотографиями, Акихито. И… будь осторожен, хорошо?   
      Акихито не отвечает: даже когда в трубке начинают пищать короткие гудки, он по-прежнему пытается вдохнуть полной грудью, потому что кажется, что где-то под рёбрами всё сжимает спазмом словно тисками.   
      «Что за нафиг это было?»  
      — Такаба-сан? — напряжённый голос Сато возвращает его в реальность. — За нами уже некоторое время хвост, и Такахаси не удаётся его стряхнуть.   
      — Если это BMW, то ничего страшного: то парни Асами следят, чтобы мы не заблудились по дороге домой и вовремя легли спать, — ему даже вполне удаётся легкомысленный тон, но ответ всё же заставляет опять насторожиться:  
      — Ваши слова меня бы успокоили, но за нами едут явно не люди Асами. К сожалению, это опять та машина, которая пыталась вас сегодня сбить.


	9. Сплошные неприятности

     Хочешь рассмешить богов — поведай им о своих планах. Акихито до чёртиков хочется посмеяться над своими недавними мечтами о занятии, отвлекающем от раздумий об Асами. Вот, чем не вариант: когда уходишь от погони, мыслей на что-то другое в голове не остаётся.  
      — Что будем делать, парни? — спрашивает он, удивляясь собственному спокойствию. В самом деле, а чего истерить? Он не один, он вооружён и он чертовски зол — денёк выдался ещё тот.  
      Такахаси не отзывается, сосредоточено выкручивая руль на поворотах, а Сато, недолго раздумывая, предлагает:  
      — Позвоним боссу? Он пришлёт нескольких бойцов, и…  
      — Не стоит. Яширо и так пошёл против правил, отправив вас со мной: я не член группировки, и если пострадает много людей из Шинсэйкая из-за какого-то катаги*… ваше начальство его по головке не погладит, верно? — Акихито на секунду задумывается о том, что выражение «погладить по головке» в отношении Яширо звучит несколько… двусмысленно, но усилием воли возвращается к теме разговора: — Мы можем удирать дальше, или…  
      Впрочем, озвучить второй вариант он так и не успевает: какой-то грузовик резко тормозит прямо у них на пути. Такахаси с нечленораздельным проклятием пытается избежать столкновения, свернув вправо, но преследовавший их внедорожник как раз выбирает этот момент, чтобы от души врезаться в задний бампер их автомобиля. Удар отбрасывает многострадальную Тоyota прямиком на фонарный столб, и на какое-то время Акихито выпадает из реальности.  
      Он приходит в себя от звуков перестрелки и быстро озирается: Сато в салоне нет — вот он, ведёт огонь под прикрытием передней дверцы — а Такахаси… проклятье! Молчаливый здоровяк не двигается, уткнувшись в руль лицом, а по его виску стекает красная капля — Акихито как в трансе следит за её движением, пока она не скатывается вниз.   
      «Надо помочь…»  
      Он выбирается из салона, чувствуя слабость и головокружение, еле открывает водительскую дверцу и осторожно касается шеи лежащего неподвижно человека. Пальцы с трудом нащупывают пульс — слабый, но есть — теперь нужно…  
      — Такаба-сан!   
      Отчаянный крик Сато — последнее, что слышит Акихито, проваливаясь в очередное беспамятство. Кажется, кто-то знатно огрел его по затылку…  
  


* * *

  
      Записи с камер и бестолковое блеяние случайных свидетелей не проясняют ситуацию с нападением на Такабу, и Асами чувствует глухое раздражение. Какая-то самоуверенная сволочь решила, что можно безнаказанно гадить на территории Асами Рюичи? Ну-ну.   
      Он уже поворачивается к Киришиме, чтобы отдать распоряжение привести управляющего, как его отвлекает звонок. Номер не знаком, но он всё же отвечает на вызов:  
      — Асами.  
      — Асами-сама, говорит Накамура. По вашему приказу мы следовали за машиной фотографа Такабы и его ассистентов, но им удалось оторваться — очевидно, нас приняли за злоумышленников.  
      Асами холодеет: дурное предчувствие шепчет ему, что дальнейший рассказ будет неутешительным. Однако ему удаётся выдавить из себя равнодушное «Продолжайте». Обладатель голоса на том конце связи ощутимо нервничает:  
      — Нам… не удалось вовремя нагнать их, и… мы в квартале 4 Chome-34 Takadanobaba, за китайским рестораном… машина попала в аварию. Водитель без сознания, второй человек получил пулю в плечо и бок…  
      — Такаба? — отрывисто спрашивает Асами, хотя уже догадывается, каким будет ответ.  
      — Его нет на месте аварии, Асами-сама, — виновато выдыхают в трубке, и кажется, что сердце в груди отрывается и летит в бездонный ледяной колодец.  
      Не уберёг. Не защитил. Не… не… не…  
      В трубке раздаётся странный шум, а потом голос другого человека практически шепчет:  
      — Асами-сан? Помогите ему, прошу вас!.. И… сообщите вакагашире Яширо… что я…  
      Сато. Асами ждёт продолжения, но мобильный снова отзывается голосом Накамуры:  
      — Прошу прощения, Асами-сама, этот человек так настаивал… и потерял сознание. Какие будут приказы?  
      — Раненых в больницу, — командует он — некогда страдать и рвать на себе волосы. — Для машины вызвать эвакуатор и привезти в наш автосервис. Полиция?  
      — Пока не приезжала.  
      — Хорошо. Поторопитесь.  
      — Слушаюсь!  
      Асами даёт отбой, не дожидаясь прощания, и поворачивается-таки к секретарю:  
      — Киришима, срочно свяжись с нашим человеком в полиции: пусть остановит выезд патруля на дорожное происшествие в 4 Chome-34 Takadanobaba. Скажи, что мы сами разберёмся.   
      Секретарь молча кивает и достаёт свой телефон, а Асами тем временем набирает Яширо.  
      — Что случилось? — вместо приветствия спрашивает тот, едва ответив на звонок, а, выслушав краткое изложение событий, цедит сквозь зубы: — Ясненько. Кому-то так не дорога жизнь, что он решил перейти дорожку и тебе, и Шинсэйкай-гуми… Где ты?  
      — Приезжай в «Драцену». Надеюсь, к твоему прибытию кое-то ответит на парочку вопросов…  
      Яширо что-то неразборчиво буркает и обрывает связь, а Асами набирает начальника охраны:  
      — Управляющего Судо ко мне. Немедленно.  
      — Судо-сан покинул здание десять минут назад, Асами-сама.  
      Проклятье!   
      — Прослушка на его машине и телефоне установлена?  
      — Да, Асами-сама.   
      — Отследите. Если он поехал на встречу с кем-либо — немедленно задержать и вызвать меня. Выполняйте.  
      — Слушаюсь!  
      Асами бросает телефон на стол и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Всё наперекосяк, ниточки, ведущие к похитителям Такабы, оборвались, толком не начавшись…   
      А вот подозрения насчёт управляющего оказались верными…  
      Киришима привлекает к себе внимание деликатным покашливанием:  
      — Асами-сама? Мы успели до выезда полиции. Что делаем сейчас?  
      — Ждём приезда Яширо и результатов наблюдения за Судо.   
      — Думаете, дело всё же в нём? — осторожно интересуется секретарь, ставя на стол перед ним бокал виски. Асами рассеянно благодарит его кивком, прихлёбывает алкоголь и отвечает:  
      — Да, что-то мне подсказывает, что одной влюблённостью в меня его странности не объяснить, — и поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд подчинённого: — Сцена в холле — по словам Такабы, Судо ревновал ко мне и пытался ему угрожать.  
      — Вот как, — Киришима задумчиво поправляет очки. — Это действительно многое объясняет… ах, да! — он берёт со стола и протягивает боссу длинный факс-лист: — Распечатка разговоров Судо по телефону за вторую половину сегодняшнего дня. Кажется, нас интересует этот…  
      Асами следит взглядом за пальцем Киришимы и видит знакомую фамилию… от близких отношений с обладателем которой Судо недавно так горячо отнекивался…  
      — Саказаки… всё-таки он…  
      Дверь в кабинет широко распахивается, и на пороге появляется хмурый, как грозовая туча, Яширо: судя по всему, причина такого настроения — явно не недотрах, как обычно. Он вяло машет ладонью, приветствуя присутствующих, и бесцеремонно проходит к ближайшему креслу. Верный Нанахара тенью следует за своим боссом, и выражение его физиономии тоже далеко от умиротворения. Яширо практически падает в кресло и смотрит на Асами исподлобья:  
      — Мне тут выяснили, кто сегодня анонимно пытался нанять Хогъёку. Фамилия Саказаки тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?  
      Асами молча переглядывается с Киришимой и уже хочет ответить утвердительно, как снова звонит его телефон.  
      — Асами-сама? Мы взяли управляющего Судо на выходе из клуба вашего конкурента в Синдзюку. Они там встречались, хозяина мы на всякий случай тоже задержали.  
      — Отлично. Обоих — на склад номер одиннадцать. Мы выезжаем немедленно.  
      Асами даёт «отбой» и хищно улыбается. Сейчас кое-кто за всё расплатится: и за поползновения в сторону его бизнеса, и за палки в колёса, и за предательство… и за Такабу Акихито. За Такабу — в особенности. Он встаёт из-за стола, застёгивает пиджак и бросает удивлённо задравшему бровь якудза:  
      — Ты спрашивал, кто такой Саказаки? У тебя есть отличная возможность сейчас с ним познакомиться!  
      Яширо возвращает ему улыбку, более похожую на оскал, и встаёт следом за ним:   
      — Уже горю нетерпением, Асами-кун!  
  


* * *

  
      Сознание возвращается не сразу и как-то урывками. Акихито морщится от ноющей боли в затылке и открывает глаза.  
      Он лежит на полу в большой светлой комнате, совершенно не знакомой и меблированной всего несколькими стульями. Пошевелившись, он понимает, что руки скованы за спиной наручниками, и это ещё одна неприятная новость. Осталось выяснить: где он, как сюда попал и с какой целью его захватили. Впрочем, последнее и так понятно: неизвестный поклонник Хогъёку добился своего. Оперативно, ничего не скажешь!  
      Раздаются шаги, затем Акихито бесцеремонно поднимают с пола и ставят на колени перед невысоким старичком, устроившимся с удобствами на одном из стульев. Он успевает оценить дорогой хорошего покроя костюм, лысую макушку и сморщенное как печёное яблоко лицо, лучащееся благожелательной улыбкой, а потом смотрит в его глаза и цепенеет.   
      По сравнению с выражением  _этих_  глаз, самый злодейский прищур Асами — взгляд невинного младенца. Если бы абсолютное зло имело глаза, они бы смотрели на окружающих именно так — обдавая ледяной безжизненной пустотой.  
      — Ну здравствуй, здравствуй, мальчик мой! — дребезжащий голос доброго дедушки только усиливает отрицательное впечатление от жутковатого взгляда. — Давно хотел с тобой познакомиться, Такаба Акихито-кун… или правильнее называть тебя Хогъёку-кун?   
      Акихито хочется заметить, что обычно, когда хотят познакомиться, звонят или шлют мейлы, а не бьют по голове и тащат в неизвестном направлении, но он молчит, ожидая, когда неожиданный собеседник даст ему больше информации к размышлению. Пять лет сотрудничества с якудза кого хочешь отучат от дурной привычки резать правду-матку в лицо незнакомцам, когда сам находишься в незавидном положении.  
      — Да… о чём это я? Видишь ли, мой мальчик, у тебя отличная репутация, как для столь молодого человека… я бы сказал, подающего надежды, но ты уже вполне состоявшийся мастер своего дела, да… — человек по-стариковски жуёт губами, не отрывая пробирающего до костей взгляда от лица Акихито: — Поэтому ты будешь работать на меня!   
      Вот это поворот! Это заявление настолько неожиданно, что на некоторое время притупляет страх, и Акихито наконец заговаривает:  
      — Ч-что?  
      Офигеть, как остроумно, но сейчас он не уверен в своей способности произносить долгие речи.  
      — Ты будешь работать на меня, мой мальчик, — терпеливо повторяет собеседник и расплывается в улыбке, достойной Будды. Только статую Будды с такими глазами даже самые благочестивые монахи лично раскурочат в мелкие камушки, ага…  
      — Я работаю сам на себя… простите, не знаю вашего имени…  
      — Можешь называть меня Шита**-сан! — радостно отзывается старичок. — Да, Шита-сан! — и хихикает тем отвратительным смехом, которым в кино и аниме щеголяют безумные гении и зловещие колдуны. Акихито почему-то это злит.  
      — Шита-сан, если вам так угодно, я работаю на себя при посредничестве Шинсэйкай-гуми — без крыши в таком деле сложно, сами понимаете. Я бы с удовольствием выслушал ваше предложение, если бы вы по-человечески пригласили меня к себе. А так…  
      — Ты будешь работать на меня, — категорически заявляет Шита-сан и улыбка с его лица буквально испаряется. — И будешь работать добровольно.  
      — А если не буду? — к чёрту сдержанность, этот старпёр уже реально достал! — как вы меня заставите? Угрозами? Побоями? Насилием? И просто убьёте, если ничего не добьётесь?  
      — Тебе отрежут ноги, — Акихито вздрагивает от неожиданности и во все глаза смотрит на снова улыбающегося Шиту-сана. — И руку, левую — правой тебе работать надо, не так ли? И дерзкий язычок у тебя во рту явно лишний… — старик наклоняется ближе и почти ласково гладит его по щеке, от чего хочется не только отшатнуться, но и немедленно умыться с мылом. — А будешь плохо работать — с тобой поработают другие мальчики. Которые любят усмирять мальчиков дерзких… вроде тебя… Мне не отказывают, Такаба Акихито Хогъёку-кун, запомни это.  
      — Ты в своём уме? — реплика слетает с языка Акихито быстрее, чем он успевает задуматься об её уместности. — Думаешь, что такое сойдёт тебе с рук? Это могло бы сработать, будь я просто мальчиком с улицы, но угрожать таким человеку под крышей якудза…   
      Шита-сан снова хихикает, и сомнений в том, что его собственная крыша давно и безнадёжно протекает, не остаётся:   
      — Мне не отказывают! Запомни, мальчишка! Я буду добр и дам тебе целых три дня на раздумья! А потом ты будешь работать на меня, а не на каких-то якудза! Уведите!  
      Последняя реплика адресована уже не ему, но Акихито уже всё равно. Он не реагирует, когда его снова грубо хватают и почти тащат прочь из комнаты — последнему он даже рад. Даже если его сейчас запрут в холодном и сыром подвале, ему там будет гораздо комфортнее, чем в одном помещении со сбрендившим стариком, во власти которого он оказался.   
      А ещё ему нужно как следует подумать над тем, какие есть способы выбраться из этой передряги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — человек, не связанный с якудза  
> ** — имя персонажа составлено из знаков 死(ши) «смерть» и 太(та) «добродушный толстяк». Мне думается, что оно подчеркнёт странное впечатление, которое тот производит на Акихито.


	10. Просвет во тьме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еле удержалась от искушения назвать часть «Новая надежда»… XDD)))

      События следующих суток Асами помнит до мельчайших деталей, хотя, если бы они вовсе не происходили, он бы вздохнул с облегчением.   
      Не очень приятно узнать, что человек, известный тебе в качестве убеждённого мазохиста, получает удовольствие, пытая людей. Асами всегда старается относиться к выколачиванию сведений как к необходимому злу, и, добиваясь необходимого, милосердно избавляет своих жертв от мучений выстрелом в голову. Но Яширо… бывший любовник поражает его до глубины души — это немногим удаётся! — со знанием дела орудуя бейсбольной битой, а выражение экстаза на его лице очень похоже на то, что бывает во время оргазма. И Асами только радуется своему решению расстаться с вакагаширой Шинсэйкая как с сексуальным партнёром.   
      Самое страшное, что всё произошедшее на складе номер одиннадцать оказывается напрасным. Даже после допроса с пристрастием ни Судо, ни даже Саказаки, не могут пролить свет на личность похитителя Такабы. Первый признаётся в том, что просто сообщил подельнику, что фотограф — тот, кого ищут его заказчики. А незадачливый конкурент Асами, после того как с ним от души работают Нанахара со своим боссом, поскуливая рассказывает, что никогда не встречался с заказчиком лично. Его ему рекомендовали знакомые, а названное им имя оказалось фальшивкой. Ему щедро заплатили за попытку нанять Хогъёку, а затем — за сообщение о том, что им может быть Такаба, а сами деньги пришли с анонимного счёта через десятые руки, и отследить первоначального отправителя невозможно. Это всё, что может сообщить, а теперь, пожалуйста, он умоляет — не убивайте!   
      Асами не чувствует ничего кроме презрения, глядя на то, как унижается человек, считающийся его конкурентом по клубному бизнесу. А на другого человека, долго работавшего у него управляющим и якобы в него влюблённого, он даже не смотрит — тот не стоит его внимания.   
      Права жить дальше, после того, как они навредили Такабе Акихито, оба тоже не имеют.   
      Он уже раздумывает о том, как избавиться от Судо и Саказаки, чтобы их исчезновение не связали с его именем, как Яширо предлагает ему:  
      — Я возьму это на себя, если хочешь, — он слизывает кровь с окровавленных костяшек пальцев и задумчиво улыбается. — В конце концов, они больше навредили мне, лишив Хогъёку возможности работать… да и тебя в их смерти не заподозрят.   
      Асами равнодушно кивает, отчаянно размышляя над тем, как и где продолжать поиски Такабы дальше, если этот след оказывается ведущим в никуда. Яширо что-то ещё говорит, но его прерывает телефонный звонок.   
      Звонят из больницы: люди, на всякий случай оставленные у палаты раненых Сато и Такахаси, сообщают, что те пришли в сознание. Яширо оживляется и почти тащит Асами за собой в машину:   
      — Поехали, здесь без нас управятся! Ты не однажды видел, как людей отпускают в плаванье по Токийскому заливу в цементных башмаках, я уверен! А парни могут вспомнить что-нибудь важное.   
      И Асами, так и не удостоив взглядом ни Саказаки, ни Судо, отчаянно умоляющих о милосердии, уходит со склада и тотчас забывает о том, что эти люди когда-либо существовали.  
      Не стоило им покушаться на то, что пытается завоевать он сам.  
  


* * *

  
      В палату интенсивной терапии их пускают с неохотой — и только из-за того, что больница принадлежит Асами. Такахаси лежит с закрытыми глазами — то ли в забытьи, то ли просто дремлет — а Сато при виде входящих в палату мужчин, пытается сесть на кровати:  
      — Босс! Я…  
      — Бал-да! А ну, ложись обратно! Только попробуй что-нибудь вякнуть про вину и то, как ты не достоин жить! И за ножик больше не смей хвататься! Лучше рассказывай, как дело было, пока врачи нас не турнули из палаты!  
      Сато покорно откидывается на подушку и впивается в лицо босса тем особенным взглядом, кажущимся беспомощным, как у всех людей с плохим зрением, не надевших очки. Тихим, но твёрдым голосом он сухо излагает события того вечера: неудачное покушение на Такабу, головокружительная поездка по токийским улицам, оказавшиеся бесполезными попытки уйти от погони, авария, перестрелка с преследователями.   
      — Как они достали Такабу? — спрашивает его Асами, дождавшись паузы в рассказе.   
      — Я был с другой стороны машины, а Такаба-сан вышел и подошёл к Такахаси, чтобы проверить, жив ли он… Когда на него напали, я успел лишь выстрелить, после чего получил две пули сам… Мне нет оправдания, господин… я не справился…  
      — Са-то! Я что сказал? — прерывает самобичевание подчинённого Яширо. — Твоя повёрнутость на бушидо* иногда пугает, знаешь ли! Если ты не заметил, то эпоха Токугава** давно в прошлом! Будь проще! Сколько было людей, напавших на вас?  
      — Четверо… плюс один за рулём… и я не уверен, что грузовик, из-за которого случилась авария, затормозил просто так.  
      — А сколько тел твои люди подобрали с места события? — поворачивается Яширо уже к Асами.   
      — Три.  
      — Вооот! Ты положил троих из пяти, будучи уже раненым. Ты не смог бы переместиться за секунду на другую сторону машины, чтобы защитить этого идиота, которого просили не высовываться, а он всё равно полез проявить человеколюбие… так что лично я не вижу необходимости наказывать ни тебя, ни Такахаси. Ты согласен, Асами?  
      — Вполне. Я считаю все твои действия вполне профессиональными, Сато-кун, и готов даже повторить своё предложение, если Яширо-сан согласен с тобой расстаться…  
      — Обойдёшься! Я ещё не собираюсь дарить носок этому Добби!  
      Асами удивлённо приподымает бровь, не совсем понимая смысл последней реплики, но внимание присутствующих внезапно обращает на себя второй обитатель палаты.  
      Такахаси с негромким стоном открывает глаза и шепчет:  
      — Босс… босс… я должен… сказать…  
      Яширо подходит ближе и наклоняется к подчинённому:  
      — Ты помнишь что-то важное? Я слушаю!  
      — Маячок… в кармане жилета Такабы-сана… следящее устройство… было в машине…  
      — Молодец, парень! Уф… слава богам! Хоть какая-то радостная новость за сегодня! — с облегчением выдыхает Яширо, а Асами, всё ещё не веря удаче, набирает номер автосервиса, в который доставили покореженный в аварии автомобиль.   
      Получив подтверждение, что в салоне машины найдены и следящее устройство, и аппаратура Такабы, что всё невредимо и сейчас будет доставлено куда будет угодно Асами-сама, он и сам переводит дух. Лишь бы неизвестные не обнаружили маячок и не выкинули в ближайший мусорный бак…   
      Из палаты их вежливо, но непреклонно выставляют, но Асами и Яширо уже сами торопятся обратно в «Драцену», чтобы увидеть, куда ведёт очередная ниточка.   
      И наверняка, они оба очень надеются, что всё же — к пропавшему фотографу.  
  


* * *

  
      Акихито снова приходит в себя уже совсем в другом месте. На холодное сырое подземелье не похоже: стены оштукатурены, имеются даже окна — под самым потолком, такие маленькие, что в них разве что кошка пролезет — узкая койка и удобства в виде умывальника и чаши Генуя*** в дальнем углу. Его руки по-прежнему скованы, но уже не за спиной, и он, доковыляв до этого самого угла, облегчает переполненный мочевой пузырь, радуясь, что его не приковали к стене или ещё куда-нибудь, унизительно вынуждая ходить под себя. Сполоснув руки и лицо ледяной водой из-под крана, Акихито как может ощупывает себя на предмет повреждений — вроде нет следов побоев, и хорошо! — и проверяет карманы. Сигареты и зажигалку ему милостиво оставили, а вот пистолет, мобильник и универсальный нож — настоящий швейцарский! — бесследно исчезли.  
      Можно, конечно, устроить пожар, использовав в качестве топлива тонкое покрывало с койки… и глупо самому или сгореть, или задохнуться. Поэтому Акихито просто опускается прямо на пол возле умывальника и с наслаждением закуривает: здесь как раз расположен зарешёченный люк системы вентиляции, так что задохнуться, наверное, точно не получится. Жаль, что и допрыгнуть до него, чтобы изучить ширину вентиляционного канала и использовать его для побега, тоже не выйдет.  
      Со стороны двери, расположенной как раз в стене напротив, раздаётся скрежет ключа в замке, и Акихито невольно сжимается как пружина в ожидании возможных неприятностей. Но вошедший просто приносит ему еду: лапшу быстрого приготовления в пластиковой упаковке, а к ней — одноразовые бамбуковые палочки, и литровую коробку мультифруктового сока. Человек ставит принесённое на пластиковом одноразовом подносе прямо на пол у двери и покидает помещение, прежде чем Акихито успевает заговорить или хотя бы пошевелиться.  
      Он выжидает какое-то время, но всё же решается поесть: сказывается гордый отказ от обеда с Асами и по уважительной причине пропущенный ужин… да и завтрак, скорее всего — и теперь желудок напоминает об этом печальном факте громким урчанием. Есть скованными руками не так уж удобно, но Акихито быстро справляется с лапшой и половиной сока, попутно с грустью убеждаясь, что использовать в качестве оружия можно только палочки — и те всего лишь раз, если всадить их… допустим, в глаз. Что у него вряд ли получится, даже с учётом эффекта неожиданности. Поэтому он без сожаления оставляет пустую посуду возле двери и укладывается на койку, пристроив остатки сока рядом с ней. И сам не замечает, как отрубается в третий раз, так и не успев поразмыслить над возможными вариантами побега.  
  


* * *

  
      Проснувшись от яркого света и шума, Акихито видит в своей — хм… камере? — целую делегацию. Возглавляет её не жуткий Шита-сан, но не менее неожиданная и неприятная личность.   
      Депутат Сакаи, которого он разоблачил почти два месяца назад — по заказу его конкурента, кажется. Уважаемый политик и примерный семьянин, получавший доходы от сети розовых салонов**** и саун… со специфицескими услугами. И после скандала исчезнувший не только из политики, но и из страны… как оказалось, ненадолго. А может, просто прятался всё это время, и…  
      Размышления Акихито прерывает сам Сакаи собственной персоной. Он подскакивает к нему, тянет с койки и хватает за грудки, шипя и отплёвываясь, как некачественный чайник с кипятком:  
      — Ну что, маленький ублюдок?! Попался, правдолюб грёбаный?! Сейчас я тебе покажу, как лезть не в своё дело и… ааааа!!!  
      Акихито знает, что сейчас его изобьют до полусмерти, но не может удержаться от удара головой прямиком в нос обижено верещащей рожи. Сакаи отпускает его и воет от боли, схватившись за пострадавшее место, а двое мордоворотов кидаются на Акихито с кулаками. Он несколько раз уворачивается, вспомнив уроки Нанахары, но удар по корпусу всё же пропускает и сгибается пополам от боли. Падая на пол, Акихито ожидает продолжения избиения, но между ним и парочкой громил становится ещё один человек, до этого молча ожидавший в стороне.  
      — Прекратите. Господин не велел трогать Хогъёку-сана, пока тот не дал ему ответ.  
      — Что ты себе позволяешь! — слегка гундосо верещит из-за чужих спин Сакаи. — Ты знаешь, кто я! Не слушайте, его парни: отделайте этого проклятого…  
      — Господин не велел трогать! — повторяет человек с нажимом. — Даже вам, хотя вы и доводитесь ему племянником. Вы здесь гость, и вашим приказам я не подчиняюсь, Сакаи-сан. Вас пустили сюда только потому, что вы попросили  _посмотреть_ на этого человека. О том, что вам позволят его бить, разговора не было.  
      — Ты… ты пожалеешь об этом, Сано! Я расскажу о твоей выходке дяде, и он…  
      — Господин НЕ ВЕЛЕЛ трогать.   
      Сакаи некоторое время извергает поток бессвязных ругательств, а потом, судя по громкому топоту, направляется на выход в компании своих громил. Тогда Акихито решается поднять голову и взглянуть на своего заступника.  
      Стоящему рядом мужчине среднего роста с простым незапоминающимся лицом, наверное, около пятидесяти. Он не может похвалиться ни грозным видом, ни впечатляющей мускулатурой, но что-то подсказывает, что связываться с этим человеком так же опасно, как и с Сато… ох! Акихито невольно вздрагивает, вспоминая, что последний раз, когда он видел своих «ассистентов», тем было не сладко… Выжил ли Такахаси? Не застрелили ли его напарника? И как ему самому теперь жить, если из-за него вдруг погибли неплохие парни… даже если той жизни и осталось дня два…   
      — Вам не стоит меня бояться, Хогъёку-сан.  
      Акихито вздрагивает ещё раз — уже от раздавшегося над головой голоса — и видит протянутую руку. Он осторожно берётся за неё, поднимаясь на ноги, и морщится от боли — кулаки, которыми его охаживали, металлические, как у роботов, не иначе! А потом смело смотрит в чужие глаза:  
      — Я не боюсь вас… Сано-сан, верно? Я беспокоюсь о людях, которые были со мной в машине, когда на нас напали по приказу вашего… хозяина.  
      — Меня там не было, и я ничего не могу вам сказать об их судьбе, Хогъёку-сан.  
      — Жаль, — Акихито добредает до койки и валится на неё почти без сил. — Я бы умер со спокойной душой, если бы знал, что они не сильно пострадали.  
      — Умер? Что заставляет вас думать о смерти в столь юном возрасте?  
      — Если вы не в курсе планов вашего хозяина, то я вас просвещу, — криво улыбается Акихито, поворачиваясь к собеседнику. — Он дал мне на раздумья три дня, по истечении которых я должен согласиться добровольно на него работать. Если я откажусь, меня искалечат и вырвут язык, но всё равно заставят работать. А если и это не поможет, меня будут вразумлять кулаками… а может каким-нибудь ещё малоприятным способом. И сильно сомневаюсь, что в таких условиях я проживу до глубокой старости.  
      — Так почему бы вам не согласиться?  
      — Если вы и ваш хозяин не заметили, то рабство в нашей стране официально запрещено, — ехидно замечает Акихито. — Я не смогу работать взаперти под принуждением: это не у станка стоять, мою работу можно считать творчеством… а творить из-под палки ещё ни у кого нормально не получалось.  
      — Возможно, мой хозяин действительно переусердствовал… — соглашается Сано, — но если бы вы знали, что ваша работа — последняя возможность отомстить за давнюю обиду, то вы бы взглянули на этот вопрос иначе.   
      — Страшная месть, вот как? — бормочет Акихито и продолжает уже громче: — Интересно, кто же этот заклятый враг, которому так хочет отомстить твой хозяин, что аж не в состоянии договариваться с другими людьми, как цивилизованный человек?  
      — Его зовут Асами Рюичи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — кодекс чести самурая  
> ** — ещё известна как Эдо (1603—1868), период правления сёгунов из этого рода и время расцвета самураев  
> *** — это почти поэтическое выражение означает напольный унитаз в туалетах «типа сортир©»  
> **** — японский эвфемизм, скрывающий за собой бордель с преимущественно оральным сексом.


	11. Трудности выбора

 

      Услышав имя, Акихито едва не падает с койки на пол.  
      — Асами Рюичи? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он, думая, что ослышался. — Владелец сети клубов и… э-э-э… бизнесмен, промышляющий не совсем законными делами?   
      — О, так он вам известен?  
      — Да, — Акихито берёт себя в руки и отвечает почти спокойно, хотя сердце в груди колотится так бешено, словно пытается пробить грудную клетку. — На меня как раз напали, когда я собирался уезжать из его клуба — я снимал для него рекламу.  
      — Если вы знаете его, тогда тем более — помогите моему хозяину! — теперь в голосе Сано слышна мольба, а невыразительное лицо оживляет волнение. — Тогда он отпустит вас и даже отблагодарит…   
      — Я… очень сожалею, Сано-сан, — как трудно произносить слова, когда кажется, что комок в горле вот-вот перекроет не только возможность говорить, но и дышать! — Я не смогу… это сделать…  
      Как ему объяснить этому человеку, что его хозяин, скорее всего, уже не способен… адекватно воспринимать окружающую реальность — и чтобы понять это, не нужно быть психиатром? Что даже если Акихито возьмётся за предложенную работу, то его потом никуда не отпустят, он уверен в этом. И что ещё несколько недель назад он с удовольствием бы смешал имя Асами с грязью, разорил его, растоптал, унизил… как тот когда-то — глупого фотографа…   
      И что сейчас у него не поднимется на это рука, а он даже объяснить не может, почему.  
      Сано молчит, не задавая вопросов, и под его взглядом становится ещё тяжелее.   
      — Мне жаль, что я не могу… отплатить вам за… ваше вмешательство только что. Могу только сказать спасибо и… надеяться, что сдохну как можно быстрее и как можно менее мучительно. Но не просите меня вредить Асами… потому что я…   
      Акихито не договаривает, внезапно обнаружив, что всё-таки не может вдохнуть. Комок из горла словно переместился в лёгкие и заполнил их, не оставив места для воздуха. У него всё плывёт перед глазами, звенит в ушах и безумно бьётся сердце — от осознания.  
      «Я не могу ему навредить, потому что он…»  
      — Этот человек так важен для вас? — раздаётся тихий вопрос, и Акихито машинально кивает и чувствует, как снова может дышать.   
      — Да… он важен…  
      «Только я всё равно не смогу объяснить, в чём эта важность состоит… и никогда не скажу  _ему_  об этом».  
      — Что же… я понимаю. Спокойной ночи, Хогъёку-сан. Утром я принесу вам поесть.  
      — Не стоит, — нарочито спокойно отзывается Акихито. — Зачем переводить на меня продукты?  
      На лице Сано появляется ещё одна яркая эмоция: изумление.   
      — Мне не нравится мучить людей, Хогъёку-сан. И не нравится, когда это делают другие. Думаю, что и хозяин не будет вредить вам, даже если вы и откажетесь…   
      — А может, он ещё Асами простит и станет буддой при жизни?  
      Акихито прикусывает язык, но поздно — глупость уже сказана вслух. Но выражение гнева на лице Сано, как ни странно, не возникает.  
      — Я был бы рад, только хозяин вынашивает месть этому человеку более пятнадцати лет. Они были конкурентами, но Асами повезло, а мой хозяин потерял всё — молодость и напор взяли верх над возрастом и опытом. Он пытался всё забыть, и несколько лет даже посвятил Будде… но стены монастыря не смогли укротить его желание отомстить. Он собрал остатки своего состояния, продал всё, кроме этого дома, и без конца строил планы и пытался привести их в исполнение… но терпел неудачу за неудачей. А потом вы разоблачили неприглядные дела Сакаи-сана, тот пришёл пожаловаться на свои несчастья, и хозяин воспрял духом: решил, что только так и получилось бы победить Асами. Он пытался нанять вас, как делали все остальные, но в чём-то не сошёлся с вашим посредником и решил выйти на вас самостоятельно. Я не думал, что он отчается настолько, что решится на похищение и угрозы.   
      — Но он решился, — негромко отзывается Акихито и смотрит в глаза собеседнику. — Мне действительно жаль, что так случилось с вашим хозяином, и я не собираюсь оправдывать Асами… но пойти против него всё равно не смогу.  
      — Мне тоже жаль, Хогъёку-сан. Лучше бы мы с ним вернулись в монастырь… но у меня не выходит переубедить хозяина… Ничего не поделаешь, и остаётся только уповать на милость богов. Спасибо, что выслушали меня, Хогъёку-сан.  
      — Меня зовут Акихито, — говорит Акихито и улыбается. Сано улыбается ему в ответ:  
      — Спокойной ночи, Акихито-сан.  
      Он с достоинством кланяется и покидает комнату-камеру, а Акихито нашаривает сигареты, закуривает и мысленно удивляется причудам судьбы, заставляющей святого служить безумцу.  
      О собственных кардинально изменившихся чувствах к Асами он предпочитает не задумываться.

* * *

  
      Второй день плена тянется бесконечно долго, и мающийся от безделья Акихито с иронией думает, что Шита-сан не тем ему угрожал: достаточно было бы обеспечить ему безделье и скуку хотя бы на месяц — и дело в шляпе! Сато дважды приносит ему еду — всё те же лапшу и сок — но не заговаривает первым, словно стесняясь вчерашней откровенности. Акихито вполне его понимает, но тоже молчит: на свободу его всё равно никто не отпустит, а больше и говорить не о чем.  
      Но поздним вечером вместо ужина к нему опять приходят гости, и на этот раз их возглавляет Шита-сан собственной персоной. Сакаи тоже присутствует и злобно фыркает из-за спины своего дядюшки — интересно, в этой семейке все такие приятные личности? — но молчит и близко подходить не рискует. Его громилы-охранники настороженно следят за каждым движением пленника, словно боятся, что тот полезет бить их босса, а Сано… он так расстроен чем-то, что молчит и не подымает глаз.  
      Один Шита-сан радуется жизни вовсю и, устроившись на принесенном для него стуле, спрашивает:   
      — Ну как, мой мальчик, подумал?  
      — А разве уже прошло три дня? — удивляется Акихито, но Шита-сан отмахивается от его слов:  
      — Днём больше, днём меньше… какое это имеет значение? Могу же я передумать, в конце концов?  
      Сано поднимает голову и открывает было рот, но молчит, выражая максимальную степень неодобрения, возможную при его собачьей преданности.  
      — То есть, держать обещанное слово вы не будете, если не захотите? — обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Акихито, удивляясь, что сегодня сумасшедший старик не вызывает такого липкого ужаса, как в первую их встречу.  
      — Конечно, нет, если мне так хочется! — хихикает Шита-сан. — Уж прости моё стариковское непостоянство, мой…  
      — Тогда — нет.  
      — Что? — опешив от того, что его перебивают, переспрашивает тот.  
      — Нет — значит «нет», — любезно поясняет Акихито, испытывая странное удовольствие от происходящего. — Это означает, что я отказываюсь на вас работать, даже если буду первым, кто так сделал — по вашим словам. Это означает именно «нет, никогда», а не «да, может быть». И я предпочту сдохнуть, чем вот так каждый раз гадать, какая муха сегодня укусит старого психа…  
      — Как ты смеешь мне отказывать, мальчишка! — лицо Шита-сана багровеет, словно его вот-вот удар хватит. — Забыл, что я могу с тобой сделать? Тебе…   
      — Мне плевать! — перебивает Акихито ещё раз, чувствуя себя человеком, сиганувшим с крыши небоскрёба без страховки и парашюта. — Я уже и бояться устал, а ваша угроза… я сильно сомневаюсь, что от меня лишнее отрезать будут профессиональные медики в стерильных условиях. То есть, я сдохну от потери крови… или её заражения, и, чёрт побери, это будет гораздо приятнее, чем общаться сейчас с вами и вашим милым родственником!  
      — Я же говорил тебе, дядя! — торжествующе верещит Сакаи, пока Шита-сан приходит в себя от потрясения. — Надо было просто раздавить эту ядовитую гадину, когда была возможность! А лучше исполнить твою угрозу, но с небольшими коррективами: отрубить ему все конечности, подлечить, чтоб не сдох сразу, и продать в бордель для извращенцев!   
      — Сакаи-сан! — возмущённо охает Сано, но бывший политик уже закусил удила:  
      — А ты заткнись, дядюшкин пёсик! Нечего было уходить из монастыря, лицемерный святоша! Ты в своё время убил больше людей, чем я законопроектов принял — а наш комитет их сочинял несколько раз в неделю! Ты…  
      Акихито кажется, что он попал в какую-то абсурдную пьесу. Пугающий псих вдруг стал капризным старикашкой, хитрый политик — истеричкой, а доброго человека открыто назвали бывшим убийцей…   
      «Держи глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть настоящую правду…»  
      Кажется, он так и не научился видеть её за прошедшие пять лет… вот Асами бы посмеялся…  
      Жаль, что он так и не узнает, что Акихито готов простить его… пусть и перед смертью…  
      В дверь неожиданно громко стучат, а потом чуть не сносят её с петель. Ворвавшиеся люди, одетые как наёмники, оглядывают присутствующих, а затем один обращается к Шита-сану:   
      — Ой, пока вы тут в игры играете, ваш дом окружили… и не какая-нибудь полиция, а серьёзные ребята, которые на переговоры не пойдут! Вы нам недостаточно платите, чтобы мы рисковали шкурами, так что мы уходим!

* * *

  
      После этих слов в помещении воцаряется такой гвалт, что хочется заткнуть уши: все присутствующие начинают говорить одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга:  
      — Надо убираться отсюда! Дядя, бросай свою глупую месть и поедем! — Сакаи.  
      — Нет, вы не можете меня сейчас оставить! Я так близок к цели! — Шита-сан.  
      — Господин, успокойтесь! Должен быть какой-нибудь выход! — Сано.  
      — Мы свои деньги отработали, а теперь валим! И так троих наших уже положили! — неизвестный наёмник.  
      Акихито радуется, что о нём наконец-то забыли. А кто-то, возможно, и нет: неужели Яширо прислал своих людей и хочет его освободить? Бля, он же тогда будет не просто должен вакагашире Шинсэйкая, а обязан ему долгом жизни!  
      …А может, его пытается спасти совсем другой человек, и долгом жизни Акихито будет обязан уже ему?  
      — Надо и этого взять! Если будут штурмовать дом, отрезать от него по кусочку, чтобы подумали, а нужен ли он им в разобранном виде?  
      А вот это предложение Сакаи ему уже не нравится! Акихито напрягается, сожалея что не оставил себе палочки после последнего приёма пищи, но Сано невольно приходит к нему на помощь:  
      — Сначала нужно оценить обстановку, Сакаи-сан. Возможно, пришли вовсе не за Хогъёку-саном… а просто старый враг хозяина решил с ним покончить…   
      — Асами Рюичи! — Шита-сан опять выглядит уверенно, будто и не был только что в отчаянии. — Ты прав, Сано-кун! Это он пришёл окончательно погубить меня! Идём, племянник! Мне нужны твои люди, раз эти трусы бегут при малейшей опасности! — он небрежно машет в сторону двери, за которой как раз скрылся последний из наёмников. — Это мой единственный шанс, и я его не упущу! А заложник… пусть пока сидит здесь, может, потом и пригодится… надо же проучить дерзкого мальчишку, чтобы проявлял уважение и знал своё место!  
      Шита-сан решительно хватает племянника за рукав и тянет его за собой, словно речной буксир — баржу. Напоследок он одаривает Акихито тем самым безумным взглядом, так напугавшем при их первой встрече, но почему-то такого же леденящего впечатления он уже не производит.  
      Сано мешкает перед дверью, сожалеюще оглядывается, и Акихито находит в себе силы на дружескую улыбку:  
      — Видите, Сано-сан? Никто меня не собирается отпускать. Я всё же надеюсь, что убивать или калечить меня пошлют кого-нибудь другого, а не вас…  
      Тот как-то заторможено кивает, а потом резко приближается к Акихито и кладёт ему в карман жилета довольно увесистый предмет, завёрнутый в платок:  
      — Только не применяйте его против моего хозяина, — шепчет Сано одними губами. — Да хранит вас Будда, Акихито-сан!  
      Он так же стремительно скрывается за дверью, а Акихито разворачивает неожиданный подарок и едва не роняет на пол знакомую «беретту» от Яширо.


	12. Свобода, или новый плен?

      Удача оказалась на их стороне — может, дело было в том, что, как выразился Яширо, «Такаба — чертовски везучий сукин сын». Пока они пробираются сквозь пробки вечернего Токио, Асами не сводит взгляда с мигающего огонька на экране следящего устройства. Северная окраина мегаполиса, Точиги, Сано… Посланные разведать ситуацию, докладывают, что это — старый особняк, который пустовал долгое время, но несколько месяцев назад там опять видели жильцов. Законные ли хозяева, незаконные ли постояльцы — Асами плевать: они должны вернуть Акихито — он не сразу замечает, что даже в мыслях называет фотографа личным именем, надо же! — и ответить на парочку вопросов… и желательно, чтобы их ответы его удовлетворили.  
      Яширо, сидящий рядом с ним на сидении лимузина непривычно молчалив и задумчив, и Асами, честно говоря, рад этому обстоятельству — как и тому, что кроме машин с его людьми за ними следует ещё две, с бойцами Шинсэйкая. Неизвестность по-прежнему раздражает, и то, что его невольный компаньон в этой почти спасательной операции не отвлекает болтовнёй от мыслей о том, хватит ли им двух десятков человек для штурма — бесценно.   
      Они прибывают на место часа через полтора, и огонёк по-прежнему мигает на нужном месте — где-то в центре двухэтажного дома, знававшего лучшие дни, а сейчас встречающего их опущенными роллетами на окнах первого этажа. Асами и Яширо не сговариваясь рассредотачивают своих людей по периметру дома, после чего один из членов Шинсэйкая стучит в двери и зычным голосом требует вернуть пленника, пока они не разнесли здесь все нахрен.  
      Сначала не происходит ничего, потом слышен топот множества ног и, наконец, голос из-за двери возвещает, что хоть их наняли для опасной работы, но воевать с якудза они не подписывались, поэтому готовы покинуть дом и сдать нанимателя, а заложника пусть с него и требуют. После коротких переговоров, которые незадачливые наёмники превратили в настоящий торг, им позволяют выйти — без оружия и с руками за головой — и из дверей с минутным интервалом выходит семь человек. Последний тащит в одной руке сумку, которую оставляет на пороге, поясняя:   
      — Там наши стволы. Если не возражаете, мы бы хотели их сохранить: нам ещё работать как-то надо!  
      Кто-то из якудза тут же остроумно предлагает им устроиться на завод или на стройку, остальные сдержанно смеются. Нанахара прикрикивает на них, чтобы заткнулись, а Асами спрашивает:  
      — Где держат пленника?  
      — В подвале, вход туда под лестницей в холле. Кстати, там один тип в случае штурма грозил вам его по частям выдавать.  
      Асами скрипит зубами и еле удерживается от того, чтобы выхватить пистолет и вышибить вестнику дурных новостей мозги. Но, в конце концов, он прекрасно может сделать это с автором идеи…  
      «А если с головы Акихито упадёт хоть один волосок…»  
      От кровожадных мыслей его отвлекает Яширо, как раз достающий своё оружие:  
      — Пора, пожалуй, заглянуть в гости!   
      Асами согласно кивает, и они направляются к дверям под прикрытием двух человек, зашедших в здание первыми.  
      Внутри дом выглядит лучше, чем снаружи, но отсутствие мебели и регулярной уборки подчёркивает его заброшенность. Пока поверяются помещения, чьи двери выходят в холл, Асами первым находит лестницу в подвал и спускается, не слушая тревожных восклицаний Киришимы: «Куда вы, Асами-сама! Не рискуйте, позвольте сначала проверить, что там!» Он не желает ждать, он готов рискнуть, чтобы только увидеть серые глаза и яркую улыбку Такабы Акихито.  
      На втором лестничном пролёте он натыкается на четырёх человек: двое из них — типичные охранники — тут же кладут свои пистолеты на ступеньки и поднимают руки. Их немедленно скручивают и уводят просочившиеся из-за его спины люди Яширо. А два оставшихся человека представляют собой любопытную сценку: неприметный человек средних лет крепко держит за локти человека гораздо старше себя. Тот пытается вырваться, обвиняет своего пленителя в предательстве и грозит ему всевозможными карами, а тот только покаянным тоном отвечает:  
      — Простите, господин, но я не хочу, чтобы вас убили.   
      Потом смотрит прямо в глаза Асами и слегка склоняет голову:  
      — Хогъёку-сан в порядке, можете его забрать. Простите моего хозяина, он… не в себе.   
      — Ты такой же предатель, как и все, Сано! — старик безуспешно пытается высвободиться, гримасничая и сверкая глазами. Судя по выражению лица, он действительно на грани безумия. — Все меня бросили, все! Даже ты и Сакаи! Что, наслаждаешься моим унижением, Асами? Тебе мало того что, ты уже сделал? Ты пришёл добить меня?  
      Асами в недоумении поднимает бровь:   
      — Что? Вы кто?  
      Лицо старика перекашивается ещё больше, он открывает рот, но кроме несвязного бульканья ничего не в состоянии произнести. Асами вынужден посторониться, чтобы пропустить ещё двух людей, собирающихся увести и этих пленников, как слуга, названный Сано, оглядывается и спрашивает с беспокойством в голосе:   
      — А где Сакаи-сан?  
      А потом внизу раздаётся выстрел.  
  


* * *

  
      Акихито разрывается между желанием выбраться наружу и нежеланием попасть в гущу заварушки со скованными руками — пусть у него и есть оружие, только вот опыта обращения с ним ноль — и пока решает присесть на койку и положить пистолет на колени. В тревожном ожидании он проводит наверное минут двадцать, но всё равно оказывается не готов к тому, что появившийся в дверях Сакаи без разговоров стреляет ему в левое бедро.  
      Акихито вскрикивает — а это оказывается чертовски больно! — и слышит, как бывший политик кричит ему:  
      — Я тебе сейчас всё отстрелю, гадёныш! Пуля в голову будет последней!  
      Он спускает курок ещё раз, но тот бесполезно щёлкает — осечка. Сакаи с проклятиями осматривает оружие и замирает, услышав точно такой же щелчок курка. А, подняв взгляд, смотрит прямо в дуло «беретты» в руках стоящего напротив Акихито.  
      Поднять оружие, держать в вытянутых руках, слегка согнув локти. Прицел навести чуть выше, чем намеченная точка стрельбы. Указательным пальцем плавно нажать курок, слегка ослабляя мышцы рук в ожидании отдачи оружия…   
      Акихито, словно повинуясь словам инструктора в тире, нажимает курок — раз, другой, третий… Ему кажется, что время останавливается и ползёт мимо него со скоростью улитки, оставляя такой же липкий слизистый след, и он вязнет в нём, наблюдая, как Сакаи медленно-медленно кривит рот удивлённым полукругом, роняет оружие и опускается на пол, слегка разворачиваясь всем телом, будто его кто-то невидимый решил скрутить, как мокрую тряпку, но передумал.  
      В двери появляется ещё один человеческий силуэт, и Акихито вновь вскидывает пистолет, но вместо выстрелов слышит сухие щелчки. Он даже не проверил количество зарядов… идиот… но ничего: даже без патронов пистолет на кое-что годится. Вошедший человек огибает тело Сакаи, но не стреляет, только подходит ближе и что-то говорит. Акихито не слушает чужие слова, кажущиеся ему сейчас бессмысленным набором звуков, а приближается к говорящему сам и бьёт того пистолетом прямо в челюсть.   
      Наверное, это время-улитка так подействовало, но удар пришёлся вскользь, и вместо того, чтобы вырубиться, человек таращит глаза в удивлении. Акихито отмечает, что такая гримаса кажется на этом лице чужеродной, но не успевает об этом задуматься, потому что кто-то, подкравшийся со спины, пока он размахивает бесполезным оружием, крепко хватает его сзади поперёк туловища, встряхивает и орёт прямо в ухо:  
      — Такаба, мать твою, ты смотри, в кого стреляешь и кого лупишь! Мы типа спасать тебя пришли, вообще-то!  
      Акихито моргает, и время возвращается к своей обычной скорости. Перед ним стоит Асами, неверяще трогающий ссадину на челюсти, а голос удерживающего его человека явно принадлежит Нане-куну. Он моргает ещё раз и роняет пистолет на пол, чувствуя странную слабость в коленях. А потом слышит заливистый хохот.  
      Из-за спины Асами высовывается Яширо, чуть ли не сгибающийся пополам и утирающий выступившие от смеха слёзы:  
      — А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Ой, не могу! Кажется, принцесса решила сама себя спасти, завалила дракона и въебала в морду принцу! Такой вариант сказки мне определённо нравится больше, чем традиционный!  
      Пока он веселится, Асами отмирает и шагает к Акихито, берёт его за подбородок и с тревогой в голосе спрашивает:   
      — Ты в порядке?  
      Акихито сначала кивает, потом мотает головой, пытается переступить с ноги на ногу и шипит от прошившей бедро резкой боли. Асами опускает взгляд вниз и восклицает с ещё большим беспокойством:  
      — Ты ранен!  
      Яширо тут же прекращает смеяться, подходит ближе и наклоняется, осматривая рану:  
      — Вроде кость не задета… иначе он стоять не смог бы… Ой, Нанахара, давай-ка его к Кагеяме…  
      — Нет, — перебивает его Асами, — я сам отвезу, в свою клинику.   
      — Как знаешь, — пожимает плечами Яширо и смотрит на него как-то… многозначительно. — Ой, парни! У кого-то ключ от браслетов есть?  
      Акихито надоедает быть объектом обсуждений, и он, решительно вырвавшись из объятий расслабившегося Нанахары, рычит:  
      — А может, я, мать вашу, сам решу, что сейчас буду делать и куда поеду? Тоже мне, нашли принцессу! Я сам доберусь, спасибо, что приехали и всё такое, но…  
      Он пытается ещё что-то сказать, но ноги внезапно подкашиваются, и он почти падает — почти, потому что Асами ловит его первым, сгребая в охапку и обнимая, словно имеет на это полное право.  
      Наверное, всё же имеет — проклятый долг жизни и тэ дэ…  
      — Всё в порядке, Акихито, — мягко и успокаивающе шепчет в ухо низкий голос, — всё позади. Позволь отвезти тебя в клинику, там тебя осмотрит врач. Пойдём, осторожнее.   
      Какая-то странная апатия накрывает Акихито с головой, словно большое ватное одеяло. Ему становится всё равно, куда его ведут: у него слишком болит нога, сводит от голода желудок, трясутся руки, с которых какая-то добрая душа успела снять наручники, а частью ваты из одеяла будто набили голову. Он какое-то время спотыкается на ступеньках, а потом его просто подхватывают на плечо — и Акихито до чёртиков счастлив, что его не несут на руках, как трижды грёбанную принцессу…   
      А после он не помнит уже ничего…  
  


* * *

  
      Всю свою сознательную жизнь Асами не любил терять то, что считал своим. Поэтому, когда Акихито — осунувшийся, небритый, со следами побоев на лице и расплывшимся на штанине пятном крови — падает в полуобморочном состоянии практически ему в объятия, он понимает: больше он никогда не сможет его отпустить. Даже если постоянно будет получать по физиономии — а пистолетом больно, он уже и забыл об этом! — даже если ничего кроме ругани в свой адрес никогда не услышит, даже…   
      Кажется, он повторяет уже один раз совершённую ошибку.   
      Асами тяжело вздыхает и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла: проклятье, хочется курить, но он всё ещё в больнице! Акихито уже полчаса как увезли на каталке, в операционную — хотя они с Киришимой ещё во время перевязки в машине убедились, что рана на бедре неопасна. Тем не менее, проходит ещё минут десять, пока к нему наконец-то выходит врач и подробно докладывает о состоянии пациента: кроме проникающего ранения в бедро — пулю достали, не беспокойтесь, Асами-сама! — у того незначительные ссадины и гематомы, а главное опасение вызывает нервное истощение и явный посттравматический синдром. Рекомендуется постельный режим, и, если позволите, ему…   
      — Нет, — решительно прерывает монолог Асами. — Я забираю его.  
      — Но, Асами-сама, пациенту нужен уход и перевязки! И насчёт постельного режима я абсолютно…  
      — Ему будет обеспечен и уход, и перевязки, и постельный режим, — на последнем пункте Асами слегка сбивается, но усилием воли прогоняет из памяти воспоминания об извивающемся под ним стройном теле. — Думаю, что он и сам отказывается здесь оставаться, не так ли?  
      Врач обречённо машет рукой и что-то неразборчиво бормочет под нос — Асами не вслушивается, но кивает и заходит в палату.  
      Акихито уже в сознании — сидит на постели, опёршись подбородком на согнутую в колене здоровую ногу. Его лицо, кроме двухдневной щетины, теперь украшают ещё и пластыри, но Асами всё равно останавливается полюбоваться им, словно произведением искусства. А потом шагает ближе и кладёт на койку пакет.   
      — Твои джинсы, к сожалению, пришлось выкинуть — их разрезали, чтобы добраться до раны. Я позволил себе купить тебе новые. Можешь одеваться, и мы поедем домой.  
      — Хорошо, — спокойно отзывается Акихито: он даже не переспрашивает, куда это — домой. Асами не нравится это спокойствие: ему прекрасно известен взрывной характер фотографа, и он ожидает возражений и ругани, но не равнодушия. Акихито тем временем без малейшего стеснения стягивает с себя больничную рубашку, обнажая синяки на боках — Асами ставит себе мысленную пометку поинтересоваться у четвёрки пленников, кто автор этого боди-арта — и натягивает принесённые футболку и джинсы. Покорно садится в поданную санитаром коляску и молча позволяет довезти себя до машины. Асами идёт следом, практически не слушая рекомендаций провожающего их врача, потому что происходящее нравится ему всё меньше и меньше.  
      В салоне лимузина Акихито по-прежнему равнодушен и молчалив, и хочется схватить его за плечи и как следует встряхнуть. Он оживает только по приезду к дому Асами, окидывает взглядом сорокаэтажную элитную высотку и бормочет:   
      — Хоть не подвал на этот раз!  
      А потом пристально смотрит в глаза Асами и спрашивает с почти прежним вызовом в голосе:  
      — Надеюсь,  _ты_  не захочешь отрубить мне ноги, чтобы удержать меня?


	13. Забота и милосердие

      Сначала Асами кажется, что он ослышался, и он даже переспрашивает:  
      — Что, прости?  
      — Ноги, — поясняет Акихито ровным тоном. Его глаза больше напоминают две серые ледышки, и Асами думает, что предпочёл бы увидеть в них пламя ярости. — Мне сделали предложение, от которого я не должен бы отказаться. А для дополнительной… мотивации пригрозили отрезать ноги, левую руку и язык. А если бы и это не помогло — то отрубили бы и оставшуюся руку и продали бы куда-то в качестве тела для траха. Вот я и интересуюсь: ты тоже привёз меня к себе в качестве тела для траха? Чего мне ожидать от тебя?  
      Асами чувствует, как пелена ярости застилает ему взгляд — нет, не на Акихито, какими бы жестокими и обидными не были его слова. Больше всего на свете он хочет голыми руками задушить мерзавца, который посмел угрожать его солнечному мальчику и довёл его до состояния циничного равнодушия. Но он берёт себя в руки, закуривает и отвечает таким же спокойным голосом:  
      — Если не возражаешь, поговорим об этом в квартире.  
      Акихито не возражает: он вновь замыкается в себе, по-прежнему покорно позволяя людям Асами довезти себя до лифта, а от лифта — до дверей квартиры в пентхаусе.   
      И только когда за ними закрывается входная дверь, Асами позволяет своим эмоциям вырваться наружу. Он наклоняется, хватает Акихито за плечи и заставляет его посмотреть себе в лицо.  
      — Послушай меня и запомни, Акихито. Если бы ты был мне нужен только как постельная игрушка или тело для траха, тебя бы привезли ко мне тем же вечером, после нашей встречи в офисе Яширо, и я бы развлекался с тобой почти так же, как и пять лет назад. Но я не хочу поступать так с человеком, который добился весьма впечатляющих результатов за каких-то пять лет! Ты доказал, что тебя есть за что уважать, и я буду проявлять это уважение… даже вопреки другим своим желаниям.  
      Во время этой тирады Акихито не спускает с него недоверчивого взгляда — как уличный кот, которого погладили, когда он ожидал пинка. Асами слегка улыбается ему и сжимает его плечо жестом поддержки.  
      — Я привёз тебя сюда, потому что ты нуждаешься в безопасном месте. Я не собираюсь надевать на тебя наручники, связывать или запирать — ты волен уйти отсюда в любой момент. Но я предлагаю тебе остаться на ночь… вернее, уже на оставшуюся её часть — в гостевой комнате, только потому, что мне так будет спокойнее. Мне придётся ещё разобраться с людьми, похитившими тебя.   
      — Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает вдруг Акихито, и его взгляд по-прежнему полон недоверия.  
      — Для начала, мне хотелось бы узнать, кто оставил синяки на твоих рёбрах. И поговорить по душам с человеком, собиравшимся тебя искалечить, Акихито.   
      — Тогда тебе придётся осваивать некромантию, Асами, — рот фотографа кривит злая ухмылка, — потому что я, к сожалению, имел неосторожность его застрелить… ха-ха… ха-ха-ха!   
      Он истерически хохочет, перемежая смех со всхлипами, но Асами ничем не останавливает эту вспышку, а только крепче сжимает его уже за оба плеча. Приступ длится недолго, и вскоре Акихито замолкает, вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.  
      — Я похож на глупую истеричку, верно?  
      — Нет, — качает головой Асами, — ты похож на человека, пережившего стресс. Ведь это первое твоё убийство, не так ли?  
      — Ты прав, — Акихито зябко поводит плечами. — И я надеюсь, что оно окажется последним… — он поднимает взгляд — уже живой и осмысленный, и криво усмехается: — Наверное, я воспользуюсь твоим гостеприимством, Асами — потому что если останусь один, то свихнусь. Можно мне принять душ? А потом я бы съел чего-нибудь… и выпил бы чего покрепче… хотя нет, твои врачи накачали меня лекарствами, хрен знает, как на меня алкоголь теперь подействует… А ничего у тебя квартирка, только заблудиться с непривычки недолго… И жаль, что аппаратура пропала… столько работы псу под хвост — а ведь я не один вкалывал, обидно… Слушай, а ты не в курсе, как Сато и Такахаси, выжили? Не прощу себе, если ребята из-за меня пострадали…  
      Он болтает, как заведённый, и Асами понимает, что это, скорей всего, вторая волна реакции на пережитый стресс. Поэтому просто притягивает Акихито к себе и крепко обнимает. Тот тут же замолкает, словно где-то внутри нажали кнопку «стоп», и какое-то время неподвижно сидит в объятиях, а потом высвобождается.  
      — Я уже в порядке… спасибо… как насчёт душа?  
  


* * *

  
      Акихито категорически отказывается от помощи во время водных процедур: единственное, что он позволяет сделать Асами — обмотать повязку на ноге слоем плёнки, чтобы не замочить рану. При этом он сидит неподвижно, и только пылающие уши выдают его сильное смущение. Асами наслаждается зрелищем и мимолётными прикосновениями к чужой горячей коже и испытывает сожаление, когда Акихито, прихрамывая, уходит в ванную один.   
      Вторым приятным моментом становится детский восторг гостя при виде коробки суши, доставленной, пока тот плескался под душем. Асами почти умиляется, наблюдая как Акихито, закутанный в великоватый ему хозяйский банный халат, наслаждается их вкусом, а на вопрос «Как ты узнал, что я их люблю?» предпочитает таинственно усмехнуться.  
      Не признаваться же, что собрал на заинтересовавший его объект целое досье!  
      В гостевой спальне Акихито ожидает ещё один повод порадоваться: его драгоценные камеры и ноутбук, целые и невредимые. Он тут же усаживается за ноут, отмахнувшись от предложения лечь отдохнуть: какое там, работа же не сделана! Асами не настаивает и оставляет гостя наедине с любимым делом: его самого тоже ждёт работа, непосредственно этого гостя касающаяся.  
      Он некоторое время выслушивает сообщения от подчинённых: результаты осмотра дома, где держали Акихито, и допросов четверых пленников… вернее, троих, потому что толку от невменяемого старика добиться не удалось. Потом коротко сообщает, что скоро прибудет сам, принимает душ, переодевается и перед уходом заглядывает проверить, как там Акихито.  
      Тот уже успел одеть предложенную ему пижаму — тоже великоватую — и… заснуть — прямо на клавиатуре работающего ноутбука! Асами бесшумно подходит, удостоверившись, что утомлённый фотограф не запорол собственную работу, закрывает крышку ноута и осторожно укладывает Акихито в постель. Какое-то время он позволяет себе не только полюбоваться спящим, но и прикоснуться к его волосам, провести пальцами по шее, подбородку, щеке… и со вздохом убрать руку, понимая, что может и не сдержаться.  
      А потом решительно выходит из комнаты: пора, наконец, расставить точки над «i» в этой истории с похищением.  
  


* * *

  
      Когда Асами приезжает на склад, где держат похитителей Акихито, то застаёт там не только своих людей, но и Яширо в компании неизменного Нанахары. Вакагашира Шинсэйкая прохаживается вокруг четвёрки пленников, как хищник рядом с добычей — кажется, он опять не прочь потешить садистскую часть своей натуры, но сдерживается в отсутствие хозяина склада, — и реагирует на появление Асами радостным оживлением.   
      — Наконец-то! А то я уже заскучал!  
      — Не могу сказать, что в восторге от твоих развлечений… но не стоит сейчас об этом, — отвечает ему Асами с ювелирно выверенной порцией сарказма в голосе. — У меня накопились вопросы к нашим гостям… начнём с самого простого: кто бил пленника?  
      Все четверо смотрят на него с разным выражением на лицах: старик — абсолютно равнодушным, словно не видит уже никого в этом мире, на лице его слуги отрешённость достойная монаха, а двое здоровяков втягивают головы в плечи и смотрят как-то затравленно. Ясно: Акихито били они, и Асами, не дожидаясь признания, кивает своим людям:  
      — Этих пристрелить — всё равно толку не будет.  
      Выстрелы быстро обрывают начавшиеся было вопли мольбы о пощаде, а вот реакция оставшихся в живых пленников не слишком бурная: старик просто вздрагивает и зажмуривается, а второй человек — кажется, Сано — даже не меняется в лице, словно хладнокровное убийство на его глазах не стоит переживаний. Интересно.  
      Асами подходит к нему — не обратив внимания на бурчание Яширо за спиной «Даже развлечься не дал, скучный ты, Асами-кун!» и робкое блеяние Нанахары «Босс! Опять вы…» — и внимательно смотрит в полные спокойствия глаза пленника:  
      — Кажется, ты единственный, кто может рассказать, почему был похищен Такаба Акихито. И хотелось бы узнать, в чём именно обвиняет меня твой безумный хозяин: я вижу этого человека впервые и не припоминаю, чтобы когда-то имел с ним дело. Итак?  
      Тот склоняет голову в жесте вежливости и начинает рассказ. Много лет назад он был наёмником и не гнушался убийствами, но однажды почувствовал отвращение к избранному образу жизни, раскаялся в грехах и постригся в буддистские монахи. В монастыре он познакомился с теперешним своим хозяином, которого знает как Шита-сана: тот был совершенно раздавлен жизненными неудачами и после краха бизнеса решил оставить мирскую жизнь. Вот только учение Будды Шита-сан принял не до конца: узнав, что его новый брат — бывший наёмник, он долго уговаривал помочь ему в осуществлении мести за старую обиду.   
      — Я пожалел этого человека и поддался на его уговоры. Мы ушли из монастыря, и на остатки средств, оставшихся от бизнеса, Шита-сан нанял ещё людей, поселился в пустовавшем доме, который так и не продал в своё время, и без конца пытался отомстить вам, помешав вашему бизнесу — но у него не было ни сил, ни средств, чтобы нанести существенный вред. А потом Хогъёку-сан разрушил карьеру его племянника, Сакаи-сана, и господин попытался его нанять…  
      — Ага, помню! — вклинивается в рассказ Яширо. — Твой хозяин ещё был недоволен, что я запросил слишком высокую цену! А потом нанял ныне покойного Саказаки, чтобы тот выяснил ему личность Хогъёку и, для отвода глаз, попытался заказать его услуги анонимно!  
      — Да, именно так всё было. А ещё Сакаи-сан, когда узнал о подлинной личности человека, разоблачившего его неприглядные дела, попытался сбить его, из-за чего едва не рассорился с господином.  
      — В таком случае, ублюдок получил по заслугам, — цедит сквозь зубы Асами, впрочем, сожалея, что тот слишком легко умер. — Это он угрожал вырвать Акихито язык, лишить рук и ног и продать в бордель для извращенцев?  
      Яширо и Нанахара в один голос возмущённо восклицают «Чего?!!», а Сано низко склоняет голову, словно ему стыдно:   
      — Да, Асами-сан. Я рад, что это обещание осталось пустой угрозой: даже несмотря на свою работу, Хогъёку-сан не заслуживает подобной участи.  
      Асами полностью с ним согласен, а мысли о том, чего именно достоин Акихито, немедленно прогоняет: дела ещё не окончены.  
      — Как давно твой хозяин в подобном состоянии? — спрашивает он, кивая на Шита-сана, молча раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону.   
      — Наверное, несколько часов. Ещё до того, как вы окружили дом, он был в силах более-менее связно мыслить и говорить.  
      — То есть, узнать подробности того, чем я заслужил великую месть, уже не выйдет? — задаёт почти риторический вопрос Асами, и получает в ответ утвердительный кивок:   
      — Мне жаль, но они мне неизвестны. Я знаю только то, что больше пятнадцати лет назад вы с ним были конкурентами, и вам удалось его обойти.  
      — Больше пятнадцати лет? — удивляется Асами. — Это было, кода я ещё работал на старого мерзавца То? Тогда и я уже не вспомню подробностей… Киришима! Попытайся на досуге что-нибудь отыскать в наших архивах, если они сохранились… хотя надежды мало.   
      — Хорошо, Асами-сама.  
      — Ладно, все эти древние и покрытые мраком тайны твоего прошлого, Асами, конечно интересны, — опять вступает в разговор Яширо, — но что будем делать с этим сбрендившим престарелым мстителем? Можно было бы пристрелить его, чтобы не мучился… но это как-то…  
      — Не по понятиям! — радостно гаркает Нанахара, за что немедленно получает увесистую плюху: — Оййй! За что, босс?!  
      — За длинный язык, бал-да. Итак, Асами? Как нам наказать того, кто уже наказан безумием?  
      Асами не отвечает, глядя на так и не издавшего ни звука человека с пустыми мёртвыми глазами. Да, пристрелить его было бы проще…  
      — Если вы позволите, мы можем вернуться в монастырь… — неуверенно предлагает Сано, и Асами усмехается: простить, отпустить и забыть, да?   
      — В монастырь ты вернешься один, Сано-кун, — говорит он тоном, не терпящим возражений. — А этот человек отправится в лечебницу — я даже готов оплатить его содержание там, хотя убить его было бы не только безопасней, но и милосердней. И за вами обоими отныне будут присматривать…   
       «И упаси боги, если вы ещё раз попытаетесь приблизиться к Акихито!»   
      Он отворачивается от пленников и кивает Киришиме — верный секретарь кланяется и немедленно берёт на себя обязанность проследить за выполнением приказа, как обычно. Больше Асами здесь ничего не задерживает, и он направляется к выходу, даже не оглянувшись на людей, которых надеется больше никогда не увидеть. Почти дежа вю.  
      Яширо нагоняет его уже на улице.   
      — Ты сегодня необычайно добр и милосерден, Асами-кун! Что, уже мчишься в гнёздышко на крыльях любви? Как, кстати, Такаба?  
      — Он в порядке. Врач прописал ему постельный режим, так что некоторое время он погостит у меня.  
      — Ооо, постельный режим! — Яширо выразительно играет бровями. — Чёрт, я ему даже почти завидую! Не переусердствуй только, тигр!.. Кстати, передай ему, — он достаёт из кармана пиджака телефон и протягивает Асами, — думаю, Такаба обрадуется, что он нашёлся. И скажи, что я постараюсь навестить его… если не возражаешь! Предварительно позвоню, конечно, чтобы… эээ… не помешать!  
      Асами нетерпеливо кивает, кладёт мобильный в свой карман и спешит к машине, не удосужившись даже толком попрощаться. Он слишком торопится вернуться к спящему в его гостевой спальне сокровищу, и искренне надеется, что за время его отсутствия тот никуда не исчезнет.  
      Занимающаяся на востоке заря предвещает прекрасный день.


	14. Нелёгкое прощение

      Просыпаясь, Акихито не сразу понимает, где находится: он лежит в кровати в абсолютно незнакомой комнате, никак не напоминающей место недавнего плена или больничную палату. Тут же приходит осознание: он в квартире Асами, гостевой спальне… вот только до кровати он вчера вроде бы так и не добрался…   
      Акихито вспоминает события прошедшей ночи и со стоном закрывает лицо руками: бля, вот это он вчера опозорился — а ещё пытался возмущаться, что его принцессой считают! А сам-то… наговорил глупостей по дороге из больницы, закатил истерику, едва попав в квартиру, отрубился за компьютером, заставив Асами уложить себя в постель…  
      От последней мысли щёки пылают, как раскалённые… о боги… он же не… Но никаких болезненных ощущений пониже спины не чувствуется — а Акихито отлично помнит их после тех самых трёх дней пять лет назад! Асами держит слово? Отказался от планов затащить его в постель? Да не может такого быть!   
      «…я не хочу поступать так с человеком, который добился весьма впечатляющих результатов за каких-то пять лет! Ты доказал, что тебя есть за что уважать, и я буду проявлять это уважение… даже вопреки другим своим желаниям».  
      Акихито только качает головой: нет, Асами ни за что не откажется от своих желаний, просто действовать будет уже не так откровенно. А сам он… так ли уж уверен, что ему неприятно это внимание? Да и теперь он должник Асами… а долги нужно возвращать…  
      «Ага, прикрыть глаза, расслабиться и получить удовольствие…»  
      Щёки вновь предательски краснеют: Акихито никогда и никому — даже сам себе! — не решался признаться, что, вытворяя все те извращения с его безвольным телом, Асами всё же позаботился о том, чтобы удовольствие его любовник поневоле получил — чисто физически, но…   
      Проклятье!  
      Он трясёт головой, надеясь прогнать этим движением все скопившиеся в ней глупые мысли, и перебирается за стол с ноутбуком, чтобы проверить, что он там вчера наработал. Странно, но все погрешности исправлены, фото обработаны и всё необходимое сохранено — профессионализм не пропьёшь, однако! Желудок внезапно напоминает о своём существовании голодным урчанием, и Акихито удивляется, глянув на время на экране ноута: ого, уже за полдень перевалило! Надо бы выбраться из укромного — ха! — убежища и показаться на глаза хозяину дома. Может, тот даже будет так любезен, что снова его накормит…  
      Придерживаясь за стену, Акихито ковыляет по коридору и заглядывает в ближайшую дверь. За ней оказывается спальня Асами и он сам — собственной персоной вытянувшийся практически по диагонали огромной кровати… ни хрена себе, траходром! Да сюда спокойно вертолёт приземлится… если каким-то чудом влетит через окно! Акихито с завистью разглядывает спящего человека: Асами не озаботился ни надеть пижаму, ни элементарно прикрыться простынёй, и его достойное увековечивания в скульптуре тело предстаёт во всей красе. Вот это мускулатура! Ему бы такую… а о том, чтобы сохранить хотя бы её следы после сороковника, только мечтать остаётся!.. Асами беспокойно шевелится и разворачивается лицом к двери, и Акихито быстренько её прикрывает — пока тот не проснулся и не застукал за подглядыванием. Он приваливается спиной к стене и честно пытается развидеть… то, что только что наблюдал. О-хре-неть. Вот это… он даже достойного эпитета не может подобрать! И этот член — нет, членище! — когда-то в нём побывал? Боги, да как такое могло поместиться в…  
      Кажется, ещё немного — и он задымится, так у него горит от стыда не только лицо, но и уши… и даже шея! Бля, а ещё он так и не запомнил, где в этом гигантском жилище ванная, придётся плутать по этим хоромам…   


* * *

  
      Толкнув наугад ещё одну дверь, налево по коридору, Акихито попадает в гостиную — не меньше двадцати татами* — и замирает от неожиданности, потому что в кресле восседает человек в очках, которого он часто видел за спиной Асами. Секретарь, вспоминает он, Киришима, кажется… Тот откладывает на журнальный стол развёрнутую газету и с выражением неодобрения смотрит на мнущегося в дверях фотографа.  
      — Такаба Акихито, я уже собирался будить тебя. Асами-сама поручил мне перевязать твою рану… кстати, врач рекомендовал соблюдать постельный режим: тебе лучше было не вставать.  
      — Я… искал туалет, — Акихито ненавидит эту необходимость оправдываться, и неприязнь секретаря Асами тоже не улучшает настроение. — И это была не моя идея приехать сюда: я бы прекрасно отлежался в больничной палате… и даже бы заплатил за пребывание там! — поспешно добавляет он, чувствуя себя только хуже. Проклятье! Сильно ему нужно одолжение от этого заносчивого очкарика!   
      — Я знаю, что таково решение Асами-сама, и не собираюсь его оспаривать, — отвечает тот таким кислым тоном, что сразу понятно: будь его воля, он Акихито на километр к своему хозяину не подпустил. — Присядь на диван: я сменю повязку. После можешь поесть: Асами-сама заказал для тебя обед.   
      — Не стоит утруждаться, — цедит сквозь зубы Акихито, с трудом заставляя себя быть вежливым. — Я не собираюсь обременять своей особой ни тебя, ни твоего хозяина. Сделай одолжение — вызови мне такси, а то у меня телефон отобрали, когда похитили. Бумажник, слава богам, в сумке остался, так что расплачусь сам. А хозяину передашь мою глубокую благодарность за заботу и уверения, что…  
      — Санузел — дверь напротив, — перебивает его Киришима и разглядывает уже с некоторым одобрением, словно щенка, удачно выполнившего команду. — Телефон твой нашёлся, — он кивает на полку, на которой действительно лежит мобилка Акихито. — И меня не затруднит перевязка — я довольно часто ухаживаю за Асами-сама, когда его ранят. Что до твоего желания покинуть этот дом… мне не приказывали тебя задерживать, но подумай сам: не будет ли чёрной неблагодарностью отказываться от помощи человека, который…  
      Он недоговаривает и поправляет очки, а Акихито вынужден вновь ухватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть — ноги почему-то вот-вот откажутся его держать.  
      «Человек, который… что?»  
      — Который… что? — выдавливает из себя он, и Киришима смотрит почти снисходительно:  
      — Думаю, ты сам знаешь, Такаба Акихито… или догадываешься об этом. Я не вижу, чем таким ты смог привлечь Асами-сама, но он ещё ни о ком не заботился так, как о тебе. А сейчас всё же присядь, ты еле стоишь!  
      Акихито молча повинуется: ковыляет к дивану, почти падает на него, стягивает пижамные штаны до колен и позволяет Киришиме заново обработать рану на своём бедре и наложить свежую повязку.   
      «Он ни о ком не заботился так, как о тебе». Но ведь так не бывает: мужчины не влюбляются в мужчин! Трахаются с ними — да: из любопытства, чтобы унизить и подчинить… или потому что им подобное нравится, как тому же Яширо… Но влюбиться, как в женщину, или даже интересоваться мужчиной, как возможным любовником… нет, глупости!  
      «А сам ты разве не интересовался? — внезапно шепчет противный внутренний голосок. — Признай это, Такаба Акихито! Ты думал о нём в объятиях женщины, ты только что пялился на его член и вспоминал, как он был в тебе… признай, что ты хочешь Асами!»  
      Акихито неверяще трясёт головой и мысленно приказывает голосу заткнуться. Потом кидает быстрый взгляд на Киришиму: заметил ли тот его идиотские терзания? Но секретарь убирает аптечку и складывает в мусорный пакет грязные бинты, а потом встаёт и оглядывается на него, уже подойдя к двери:  
      — Я не буду советовать уступить желаниям Асами-сама, если ты сам не испытываешь к нему никаких чувств… Позволь ему просто позаботиться о тебе… хотя бы из благодарности за твоё спасение — всего лишь несколько дней.   
      Киришима кивает на прощание и покидает квартиру, оставляя Акихито сидящим на диване в глубокой задумчивости.  
      Просто позволить позаботиться о себе, да? Такабу Акихито ещё никто не обвинял в неблагодарности. Поэтому он позволит Асами… позаботиться о себе.   
      Долги ведь нужно отдавать, верно?  


* * *

  
      Когда Акихито просыпается в квартире Асами второй раз, за окнами уже темно. Спать больше не хочется: он отлично выспался, когда, кое-как проглотив заказанный для него обед, завалился в кровать сразу после ухода Киришимы — а вот попить был бы не прочь. Акихито выбирается из постели, где по примеру хозяина дома спал голым — почему-то ужасно жарко даже под одной простынёй — натягивает пижамные штаны и бредёт в гостиную. Если ему не изменяет память, из неё можно попасть в кухню, а там найдётся, чем утолить жажду… да хоть водой из-под крана!   
      В гостиной Акихито опять застаёт человека: только не на кресле, а на диване, и не Киришиму, а уже самого Асами. Тот явно только что принимал душ; его волосы, ещё влажные, рассыпались по лбу блестящими чёрными прядками, и Акихито невольно любуется зрелищем: вот такого неформального, «домашнего» Асами он бы не отказался поснимать! Тем более, как оказалось после увиденного в спальне, модель из него хоть куда… ой, бля! Вот нахрена он вспомнил про спальню? Хорошо, что на Асами халат, а не полотенце… но откровенно пялиться ниже пояса всё же не стоит!  
      Асами прикуривает и задумчиво делает глоток из бокала, и Акихито вспоминает, что вообще-то шёл сюда, чтобы попить, и, растянув губы в улыбке, подходит к сидящему на диване человеку:  
      — Эээ… вечера!  
      Асами даже вздрагивает от неожиданности — задумался, наверное, и не заметил — и смотрит на Акихито, как на какое-то чудо.  
      — Проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь? Голоден?  
      — Да… в смысле, нормально, только спать не могу от жары… и пить захотелось…  
      — Присядь, — Асами хлопает ладонью по сиденью дивана, а сам направляется в кухонную зону и открывает дверцу холодильника. Акихито устраивается на диване, вытянув раненую ногу — что-то она стала сильнее болеть… но пока терпимо — а тем временем на стол перед ним опускается запотевшая бутылка минералки.  
      — О, спасибо! — наконец-то он утоляет мучившую его жажду, и можно жить дальше! — А сигарету можно?  
      Асами предлагает ему пачку, щёлкает зажигалкой и смотрит, как Акихито курит — неотрывно и внимательно, и от этого взгляда неловкость только растёт.  
      — Хотел спросить… — Акихито упорно смотрит на тлеющий огонёк сигареты, опасаясь встречаться взглядом с собеседником. — Ты… убил того старого психа, да? И его слугу тоже?  
      — Нет. Старик отправлен в лечебницу, а тот человек, Сано, — обратно в монастырь.  
      — О… я рад. Особенно за Сано — он был добр ко мне…  
      Акихито мучительно пытается придумать ещё хоть одну нейтральную тему для разговора, но мысли в голове упорно крутятся вокруг одного и того же.  
      «Ну, всё, хватит мять яйца и вести себя как баба! Поговори с ним и выясни, наконец, чего он от тебя хочет!»  
      — Асами, — Акихито решительно, словно в холодную воду кидается, тушит окурок в пепельнице и смотрит в глаза Асами, который сидит слишком, слишком близко. — Ответь мне на один вопрос: ты ведь хочешь меня, так?  
      Ого! Оказывается, даже у невозмутимого Асами могут быть такие огромные от удивления глаза! Но отвечает он быстро и откровенно:  
      — Хочу.  
      — Ладно, — обречённо бормочет Акихито, чувствуя, что его недавняя решимость тает снегом на солнце. — Допустим. Тогда ещё один: когда ты хочешь меня трахнуть, ты пытаешься указать мне моё место? Как в тюрьме? Мне парни, которые сидели, рассказывали, что…  
      — Нет, — прерывает его Асами и придвигается немного ближе — на пару сантиметров. — Я сплю с мужчинами, потому что предпочитаю секс именно с ними. Да, иногда я могу использовать его в качестве наказания… впрочем, ты уже имел несчастье в этом убедиться. Но обычно я делаю это, чтобы получить удовольствие… и доставить его — тоже.  
      — Можешь говорить, что угодно, но секс с женщинами гораздо приятнее, — «и естественнее», но эту часть фразы Акихито благоразумно опускает. С него уже достаточно того, что он сидит полуодетым на диване в гостиной Асами и ведёт дискуссию о преимуществах традиционного и однополого секса с хозяином квартиры, облачённым лишь в банный халат… какой-то, сюр, честное слово!  
      Или начало сценария к порно-фильму…  
      Акихито сердито ерошит волосы, словно прогоняя навязчивые мысли, и продолжает гнуть своё:  
      — Я допускаю, что ты находишь в сексе с мужчинами какие-то приятные моменты, но, прости, доставить такое же удовольствие, как женщ…   
      Он резко замолкает и отшатывается, вжимаясь в спинку дивана, потому что Асами уже совсем близко, и его дыхание на щеке бросает в жар и в холод одновременно.   
      — Если ты мне позволишь, я докажу тебе, что я прав, Акихито… одно твоё слово… и я… просто дай мне шанс…  
      Голос шепчет негромко и завораживающе, губы почти касаются кожи, пальцы слегка ерошат волосы — но Акихито не может шелохнуться, словно он опять крепко связан. Он всё ждёт, когда Асами снова начнёт добиваться своего силой, но тот даже не пытается перейти к более решительным действиям, а легко касается и тихо уговаривает, поэтому противостоять этой ненавязчивой ласке всё труднее и труднее.  
      Асами вообще из тех типов, которым проще позволить, чем объяснять, почему нет.  
      — Валяй, доказывай, — язык еле шевелится, словно с адского перепоя, но голос Акихито твёрд и решителен. — Но если мне не понравится…  
      — …я тут же остановлюсь и не буду тебя принуждать, договорились. А сейчас… позволь доставить тебе удовольствие, Акихито…  
      Акихито даже не успевает возразить, как его целуют — неторопливо, но настойчиво — пока у него не перехватывает дыхание. А потом Асами отрывается от его губ, слегка ухмыляется, оттягивает резинку пижамных штанов и склоняется над его пахом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — площадь гостиной Асами взята из авторского рисунка плана его квартиры в экстре «Один день из жизни молодого бизнесмена Асами Рюичи». В привычных нам квадратных метрах это около тридцати двух с половиной — весьма солидный метраж для жилого помещения в Японии.


	15. Конец истории

      Если бы кто-то раньше сказал Акихито, что минет в исполнении мужчины станет самым незабываемым впечатлением в его жизни, он бы только посмеялся и поинтересовался психическим здоровьем говорившего. Девушки не раз доставляли ему удовольствие таким способом — исключительно по их личной инициативе, он никогда и никого не принуждал — но разница была очевидной: даже самые умелые из них только  _догадываются_ , что нужно делать, а Асами это  _знает_.   
      Совершенно не хочется задумываться, где и с кем он натренировался до таких высот, да и физически невозможно о чём-либо думать, пока твоей плоти касается обжигающе-горячий рот, заставляя совершенно неприлично стонать и толкаться бёдрами в желании ещё на пару миллиметров глубже погрузиться в это невероятное блаженство…   
      Едва проморгавшись и переведя дыхание после головокружительного оргазма, Акихито видит перед собой лицо Асами: тот слизывает белёсые капли с уголка рта и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Одна мысль о том, что этот надменный самодовольный тип только что ему не только отсосал, но позволил спустить в рот и всё проглотил… заставляет потерять голову. Ничем другим своё дальнейшее поведение Акихито объяснить не может: сначала он притягивает Асами к себе вплотную, крепко и грубо целует его, ощущая на его губах пряно-солоноватый вкус собственной спермы, и, наконец, найдя наощупь всё еще напряжённый чужой член, стискивает его в кулаке и пару раз передёргивает ладонью вверх-вниз. Асами вздрагивает всем телом, негромко стонет ему в рот и кончает, сжимая в объятиях так, что вот-вот затрещат рёбра.  
      — Ты оказался прав, — шепчет Акихито в чужие губы, — кое в чём девушки уступают… во всяком случае, тебе — точно…  
      Он ожидает самодовольного хмыканья или реплики «Ну я же говорил!», но Асами вновь удивляет его, когда, мазнув губами вдоль скулы, шепчет в самое ухо:   
      — Секс с мужчиной — не всегда наказание или унижение, Акихито. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты это понял.  
      — Но почему я? — шепчет в ответ Акихито, отчаянно надеясь, что румянец на его щеках не заметен в полутьме гостиной. — Почему ты выбрал меня? Я не красавчик, не умелый любовник… не гей, в конце концов! Я не твоего круга, у меня отвратительный характер и неблагодарная работа, почему…  
      — Потому что это ты, только и всего.  
      Признание бьёт сильнее удара под дых. Акихито ловит ладонями чужое лицо и всматривается в него так пристально, словно это хрустальный шар, предсказывающий судьбу. Но Асами в ответ смотрит так внимательно и серьёзно, без намёка на насмешку, что он понимает: это правда. Его выбрали и не захотят — да и не смогут — отпустить. А у него просто не хватит духа уйти.  
      Желания уйти у него уже точно нет…  
      — Но ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно не перееду к тебе и не буду жить на содержании? — Акихито по-прежнему удерживает лицо своего… наверное, уже всё-таки любовника в ладонях и пытливо смотрит в его горящие глаза. — Что я по-прежнему буду заниматься тем, что умею и люблю, влезать в неприятности и общаться с кем хочу и когда хочу? Что даже если мы… станем любовниками по-настоящему, я всё равно буду оставаться мужчиной и никогда не стану кем-то вроде твоей жёнушки?  
      Асами улыбается — немного снисходительно, но это искренняя улыбка, а не ухмылка и не усмешка — и проводит пальцем по его небритой щеке:  
      — Думаю, что у меня не выйдет спутать тебя с женщиной, Акихито… даже если я сильно постараюсь.   
      Акихито улыбается в ответ так же искренне, и в который раз поражается странной реакции на свою улыбку: Асами на мгновение замирает и даже старается лишний раз не вдыхать, словно боится спугнуть чудо. Но как следует задуматься об этом странном явлении не получается: он не может удержаться от зевка и удивляется вслух:  
      — Надо же, хороший оргазм — действительно неплохое снотворное! Пожалуй, пора бы в постель…  
      — Отличная мысль! — раздаётся прямо в ухо низкий вкрадчивый шёпот, а затем Акихито сгребают поперёк туловища и взваливают на плечо. — Тем более, твой постельный режим всё ещё не отменён!  
      Всю дорогу до спальни — уже не гостевой, а хозяйской! — Акихито барабанит кулаками по крепкой чужой спине и выкрикивает проклятия в адрес «чёртового старого извращенца» исключительно из упрямства, потому что на самом деле сердце замирает в предвкушении, и хочется верить, что вторая попытка будет значительно удачнее первой.   
      Даже Асами Рюичи имеет право на ещё один шанс, и кто такой Такаба Акихито, чтобы ему в этом отказывать?  
  


* * *

  
      Когда твоё давнее желание наконец-то исполняется, в это действительно трудно поверить.   
      Асами не верит, когда видит смущённого Акихито в дверях гостиной. Не верит, когда тот заводит откровенный разговор, а затем позволяет себя поцеловать. Не верит, скользя языком вдоль его члена и вслушиваясь в музыку чужих стонов. Не верит, слушая жалкие отговорки о том, как Акихито ему не подходит — похоже, сам Акихито в собственные слова тоже не особо верит. И даже сгружая притворно — он уверен в этом — сопротивляющегося любовника на свою кровать, он всё ещё не верит.  
      Уверенность приходит лишь тогда, когда Акихито сам набрасывается на него. Целует, гладит, прикусывает кожу, вглядывается в лицо, словно хочет увидеть все ответы на свои незаданные вопросы, а потом решительно тянет его на себя, откидывается на спину и разводит колени — разрешая. И Асами понимает, что больше никогда не захочет взять его силой, потому что этот вариант не принесёт такого острого удовольствия, как добровольное согласие. Акихито отдаётся ему страстно, без опаски и чисто женской покорности, и он чувствует, что ему позволяет владеть собой кто-то практически равный ему — если не физически, то по силе духа.   
      И это осознание бьёт в голову, как крепкий алкоголь, заставляя двигаться быстрее и резче, доводя до оргазма их двоих.   
      Раз, другой, третий…   
      Акихито выдыхается первым и притворно сердито интересуется, когда это Асами успел заправиться виагрой. Он в ответ с шутливой торжественностью качает головой и крепко целует своё личное солнце:   
      — Зачем мне какие-то стимуляторы, если есть ты?  
      Акихито в ответ смеётся, осторожно укладывает на него раненую ногу и бормочет ему в ключицу что-то похожее на «…старый озабоченный извращенец». Через несколько мгновений до Асами доносится ровное дыхание, и он бодрствует до самого утра, осторожно сжимая в объятиях главное сбывшееся желание своей жизни.  
      Когда рана на бедре окончательно заживёт, и постельный — во всех смыслах этого слова! — режим подойдёт к концу, Акихито обязательно покинет эту квартиру, сорвавшись на какую-нибудь ненужную съёмку, где будет недовольно ворчать или весело шутить, командуя моделями. Или перевоплотится в Хогъёку, и начнёт новую охоту за сильными мира сего… надо будет расспросить у Яширо, каким образом обеспечивают охрану во время этих вылазок — и, упаси боги, если Асами не устроят принимаемые меры безопасности! А на досуге Акихито будет гонять по ночным улицам на своём байке, встречаться с приятелями, пить с ними пиво и что-нибудь покрепче и, возможно, флиртовать с девушками… И никогда не будет дожидаться Асами с работы, готовить ему ужин и интересоваться его делами — подбирая уличного кота, глупо надеяться, что он вдруг станет комнатным пёсиком.   
      И Асами согласен всё это терпеть, если каждую ночь Акихито будет проводить исключительно в его постели. И улыбаться только для него — самой солнечной в мире улыбкой. А девушки… он постарается сделать так, чтобы они любовника больше не интересовали — даже если для этого придётся иногда бывать в принимающей позиции.  
      Когда ты можешь позволить себе почти всё на свете, для полного счастья тебе понадобится совсем немного.  
  


Эпилог

  
_Несколько месяцев спустя, офис Шинсэйкай_  
      Яширо садится за стол, придвигается ближе к экрану ноутбука и нетерпеливо щёлкает кнопкой мышки, включая запись и передачу.   
      Некоторое время на картинке ничего не происходит, но потом раздаётся стук входной двери и неразборчивые голоса. В поле зрения камеры, установленной в спальне Такабы, появляется он сам, на ходу стягивая любимую кожаную куртку Хогъёку-стайл, а за ним в комнату входит Асами и немедленно обнимает его со спины, проводя губами по шее вдоль линии роста волос. Такаба дёргает плечом, но не отстраняется, позволяя любовнику ласкать себя, а затем разворачивается к нему лицом и крепко целует сам, растрёпывая пальцами его безупречно уложенные чёрные волосы.  
      Яширо предвкушающе ёрзает на сиденье и тянется к ширинке. Любительское порно с участием бывшего любовника и хорошего приятеля — самое то, что поможет ему скрасить одинокий вечер. Особенно, после того, как этот самый бывший, с благословления оядзи-сана, таки увёл у него сразу двоих бойцов — теперь не только Сато, но и Такахаси работают на Асами в качестве телохранителей Такабы… Но не стоит о грустном. Яширо жадно вглядывается в происходящее на экране и уже готовится погладить себя, как вдруг Такаба поворачивается и смотрит прямо ему в лицо.  
      Проклятье, заметил! Надо было лучше прятать аппаратуру: естественно, что профессиональный фотограф обратит внимание на новую деталь интерьера собственной спальни, торчащую на уровне глаз. Яширо замирает, словно его могут увидеть, но Такаба отворачивается, что-то говорит Асами и высвобождается из его объятий, чтобы стащить с себя футболку. А потом швыряет её прямо на камеру, и последнее, что видно на экране — его злорадная усмешка и быстрый «фак».   
      Облом. Мученически вздохнув, Яширо застёгивает брюки и отключает запись — с камерой уже можно попрощаться. Чёртов Такаба, мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и позволить подсмотреть по дружбе… чего там Яширо не видел? Голого Асами? Или самого Такабу в чём мать родила? Не ревнует же он, в самом деле?  
      Лично он действительно искренне радуется тому, что эти двое всё же поладили — честное слово! — и даже гордится тем, что приложил руку к этому благому делу. И до сих пор не может удержаться от смеха, когда вспоминает, как позвонил Такабе через два дня после его освобождения и услышал в трубке срывающийся на рычание голос Асами: «Умри в мучениях! Он занят!»*  
      Естественно, что свои отношения они не афишируют, как и не думают носить одинаковые футболки с котиками — хотя на Асами в подобной футболке Яширо бы глянул с удовольствием, ха-ха!.. Больше всего его удивляет, что Такаба не оставил деятельность Хогъёку… нет, даже не это, а сам факт, что любовник позволяет ему продолжать охоту на продажных политиков и нечистых на руку бизнесменов: возможно, сам пользуется её результатами. И почему-то не заставил фотографа переехать жить в свой пентхаус… странно!  
      На всякий случай Яширо приказывает Нанахаре не болтать о новом статусе Такабы, но всегда с удовольствием выслушивает приносимые им сплетни о великом горе девушек-хостесс, которым сообщили о том, что Акихито-сама всё же нашёл себе постоянного человека** и больше не будет пользоваться их гостеприимством. Оказывается, что эти двое даже верность друг другу блюдут, вот потеха!..  
      А иногда Яширо ловит себя на мысли, что завидует. Завидует и им обоим, и Асами в особенности — потому что тот может заняться сексом с любимым человеком, не боясь заслонить его свет собственной тьмой. А вот Яширо такого себе позволить не может, увы.   
      Даже подрочить на них не может, вот же засада!  
      Жизнь вообще несправедлива к Купидонам.  
  


* * *

  
      СМС от Такабы приходит поздно вечером, когда Яширо сидит в клубе.   
      «Обломись, озабоченный! И скажи спасибо, что Асами не заметил, и завтрашние газеты не будут трезвонить о новых разборках в криминальной среде. Я не хочу, чтобы вы двое цапались, тем более, из-за меня, ясно?»  
      Яширо закрывает телефон и прислушивается к шуму на улице. Опять этот идиот Нанахара с кем-то сцепился!  
      — Нанаха-ра!  
      Подчинённый с видом побитой собаки отворачивается от бедолаги, которого угораздило ему не понравиться, и двоих полицейских, наверняка пытавшихся призвать драчунов к порядку. Тот, что помоложе, высокий плечистый молчун, встречается с Яширо взглядом, и вдруг что-то сладко замирает глубоко в душе. Очень, очень глубоко. Он дожидается, когда патрульные начнут усаживаться в машину, и окликает:  
      — Милаш-ка!   
      Молоденький коп предсказуемо полыхает алыми ушами, отворачивается, и настроение у машущего ему Яширо сразу становится беспричинно хорошим.  
      «Может быть, ещё встретимся…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — фраза честно стырена из эпизода с подобной ситуацией в манге «Usagi otoko tora otoko» :)  
> ** — в японском языке нет категории рода, поэтому девушки заблуждаются насчёт пола «постоянного человека Акихито-сама».


End file.
